Blaze of Glory
by JB Rose
Summary: Edward left again after returning from Italy followed by Alice. Bella decided enough was enough. Watch as Bella becomes the women she all ways was and her journey. As the song goes take me now but know the truth, I am going down in a Blaze of Glory
1. Chapter 1

B POV

Edward was gone. Where? Who knew, in fact, at this moment who really cares? I know I don't.

Alice was also gone. She found her soul mate during her trip to find out more about her past leaving Jasper alone and single. Ah yes, Jasper. Goodness I was in trouble there. After my birthday and the mad trip to Italy, we had become close. When Edward left two days after we got back from Italy Alice and Jasper helped me get over the pain and anger. Then when Alice left Jasper, I returned the favour. Ever since then we had become thick as thieves, and without realising it my feelings grew from being brother/sister to wanting more.

I closed my eyes and yet again wished things were back to how they used to be. When things were less complicated and I didn't keep questioning my own thoughts and desires. I felt the bed sink as Emmett came and sat next to me and slowly ran his fingers through my hair. There was nothing romantic about it what so ever. After all, that would just be weird considering we saw each other as siblings.

"Em when did things become so complicated?" I opened my eyes and looked into his butterscotch eyes silently pleading he would give me the answers I needed.

"Bells I wish I could tell you but this is one of those times when even I can't, in all my earthly wisdom, help you." He gave me a small smile as I let out a small sigh and closed my eyes once more.

"Come on sis, how about you and me go play a game of Mario Kart?"

I opened my eyes and gave Em a weak smile before nodding my head. It was the only game that he couldn't use his vampire moves on meaning that often I would win. Of course this brought the family much enjoyment and more often than not Rose would have to console her mate in the only way she could. I felt my body being lifted and then just as quickly being set down on the giant couch opposite the equally giant TV.

Just as Em handed me the wheel, the front door open and in walked the most breath taking male along with the rest of our family. The sight of his red eyes filling with pure love and desire caused me to catch my breath, which resulted in everyone else laughing out loud bringing me back from their depths. Jasper was the first to recover and took it as his job to introduce us.

"Bella, this is my brother and Captain, Peter. Peter, this is my little sister Bella, so you can stop looking at her as if she was your next meal."

As soon as these words left Jasper's mouth everyone in the room turned and glared at him. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks as Peter's smooth southern accent swept across the distance between us.

"Jazz, man you know I don't eat innocents, and she is definitely an innocent in every sense of the word."

This led me to blush even more and let out a small groan causing both Jasper and Peter to suddenly appear in front of me asking if I was okay.

Looking at the pair of them next to each other, my mind filled with what it would be like to be sandwiched between the two of them causing me shake my head and stand up. I looked at the floor as I muttered something about needing a human minute (moment) before sprinting upstairs to the bathroom. Closing the door behind me, I sunk to the floor with my head in my hands. I am in deep trouble here.

A knock on the door caused me to jump a little.

"Bella it's Rose, can I come in?"

I reached up and unlocked the door without moving from my spot on the floor. I could hear Rose quickly slide into the room and shut and lock the door behind her before she slid to the floor next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. While with the other arm she scribbled a note in the book we used when we wanted to speak without anyone else knowing what we were saying to each other.

This was another change in my life, ever since Italy, Rose and I had become closer. She told me her story, and in turn I told her mine. She was surprised when I shared with her that like her I had been raped, however where she had the horror of remembering everything that happened to her, I was drugged. The only reason I knew it had happened was the fact that I woke up in hospital and was informed that due to the amount of internal damage I had suffered I was no longer able to have children. After that she was less upset with the idea about me giving up my humanity and once school had finished she wouldn't get in the way of Carlisle changing me.

I was broken out of my memories by her nudging me to get me to look down at what she had written.

_Are you okay? You've been up here for nearly an hour. Em was all but ready to send out a search party to find you._

I took the pen from her and quickly scribbled my answer beneath hers.

_Rose we both know that I am not that innocent. Plus, well ... I was having those thoughts again but this time Peter was involved. I am just hoping Jazz couldn't sense my emotions. It's bad enough that I can blush over the slightest things. Was Em really going to send out a search party looking for me?"_

Rose took the book and quickly responded before handing it back to me.

_Isabella we have had this talk many times. Just because your first time was the way it was doesn't mean you are not still innocent. To a vampire most humans are innocents; it means that they haven't mated. As for Jazz, darling if the look of confusion on his face was anything to go by, I think you are safe but I still think you need to tell him how you feel. As for the whole Peter being added into the mix, well let's say you aren't the only one who has had that fantasy. Hell, if I didn't have Emmy I swear I would jump both of them. And your blushing well it is funny but at the same time it drives the guys crazy. Trust me when I say that. Just don't ask me how I found out. Now re-ask the last question again OUT ALOUD._

"Rose, was Em really going to send out a search party to look for me? I mean what did he think happened? that I got flushed down the toilet or something?"

I heard Em whine as the rest of the family including me started to laugh. For a stage Em thought it was possible to be sucked down the toilet and often would follow me to the bathroom to make sure it didn't happen to me. It didn't take long for Carlisle to take him aside and explain that it was impossible for it to happen. It didn't mean we couldn't make fun of him for it though. Rose stood up and brushed herself off before helping me up off the floor and helped me straighten out my clothes as best as possible. When she decided we looked fine we made our way downstairs again. Esme walked over to me and hugged me before saying she was going to start my dinner and disappeared into the kitchen.

Jasper had taken my place on the couch and was coming first much to the amusement of the rest of the family. By the time they had finished Jasper was on top of the leader board with Em coming in Second. Esme came in with a bowl of pasta and a glass of grape juice and placed them on the coffee table before getting one of the large pillows and throwing it on the floor. This was a common thing now. It made me feel more at ease than making the whole family sit at the dining room table as I ate. This way they could still do things and talk, and I wasn't being stared at. Well, that was usually the case however tonight I could feel Peter's eyes on me. Watching everything I did before Jasper clipped him over the back of the head.

"Peter, don't watch her eat. It makes her uncomfortable. "

I blushed as I heard Peter mutter a quick sorry and throw a quick smile my way. Once I had finished Esme whisked the dishes away before I could blink. Soon after, Carlisle and Esme joined us in the family room. Before Esme brought up the one subject I wish she wouldn't.

"So what are you all going to do tonight as it Bella's last night of freedom before she starts school on Monday?"

I groaned at the reminder. Even with all the extra courses I had taken in Phoenix, I still had a year of high school left. I was supposed to be going with Alice and Edward but as neither of them was here I was going to have to suffer through it alone.

"Well there is this new place in Seattle that opened. It's for mixed ages so it's going to be fine for Bella to go. It will give us girls a chance to dress up and for Bella to finally have a bit of fun before Hell, I mean school starts again." Rose said with a chuckle.

I nodded my head in agreement. Yes school was Hell but I guess going out would be fun. It would give me a chance to let my hair down a little as Rose put it before I got snowed under by assignment after assignment. I looked around to see the guys also nodding their heads in agreement before Rose pulled me up off of the floor and half dragged me to my room.

After the whole Italy drama, Charlie and I had a massive falling out and I landed on the Cullen's doorstep in tears. Within a week Esme had designed and built my room. We went for a Middle Eastern theme that one sees in paintings. A large floor bed was placed in the middle of the glass window with long white silk drapes hanging from the ceiling that enclosed it. The bed itself was on a huge black rug that had a gold leaf print. The rest of the floor was stained wooden floor boards. The walls were painted a light cream colour and the ceiling was glass giving me a perfect view of the night sky, even though most of the time it was just clouds. The theme carried on into the bathroom however the ceiling was painted white. Instead of the usual claw bath that Esme had in the rest of the house she put in a floor bath. The shower was enclosed by a screen that matched the same pattern as the rug in my room. Rose spent more time in my bathroom than she did hers claiming that it had better lighting than hers. I would have expected that answer if it wasn't for the fact I knew the boys used it as well when they didn't think I would notice.

That was her excuse now too for why we were using my room to get ready in for the nights events. She told me to have a quick shower before she had hers. I shook my head and stripped off before turning the shower on. I wasn't shy about being naked in front of Rose anymore after our many shopping trips together. I stood under the hot water allowing the rhythmic stream to relax me before Rose poked her head around the screen and told me to get my ass into gear. Sticking my tongue out at her, I grabbed my new shampoo. It was supposed to smell of grapes but to me it smelt of blueberry pie. I quickly washed my hair and body before turning off the water. Rose handed me a towel to dry off as she stripped and had her shower. Five minutes later found us both wrapped in towels going through my closet. That was something else that had changed during their absence. I had gone through a massive body change, filling out in all the right places. Apart from my height, I could now fit into Rose's clothes and even then some of the tops were a little tight much to mine and Em's horror. One thing that my big brother was worried about was my ever changing body and the need to protect me more. From the talk I had with Esme when she took me bra shopping Carlisle was in the same frame of mind. As she said you're his little girl and the thought of you without protection worries him. I still had no idea where Jasper stood with this need to protect me from the world but if the glares he gave to any male who came near me was anything to go by then it looked like I was heading for a life time of being single.

Finally, I was dressed in a pair of distressed boot legged jeans, it did take some time to explain to Esme they were supposed to look dirty before she stopped trying to scrub them clean, a tight fitting country girl shirt, with the cowgirl boots Jasper had brought me when I mentioned I had a soft spot for all things Texan. I threw my hair up in a messy bun while Rose did my makeup. She kept it to light colours highlighting the pinks in my top. When she was happy with my look, she rushed to get ready coming back in a denim skirt that was that short I swear it was supposed to be a belt, a pair of red tights that matched her red cowgirl top and like me; she wore a pair of cowgirl boots. By the time we were done it was almost time to leave. Rose gave me the once over and declared me fit before pulling me out of my room.

Paying attention not to fall down the stairs in our haste, I didn't notice the guys until my feet hit the bottom step. Looking up I lost my breath as I noticed that the boys were dress very much like we were. I could see Rose move towards Em out the corner of my eye, but I couldn't take my eyes off Jasper and Peter. Both were dress in black jeans that I swear were painted on leaving nothing what so ever to the imagination. Peter wore a black shirt with his sleeves rolled up showing off his toned forearms; Jasper was in a red shirt and like Peter his sleeves were rolled up. I could feel the blush spread across my face as the boys gave me the once over. Peter whistled showing how much he liked my outfit and Jasper winked at me before wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"So darlin' you ready for a night of fun?" Jasper drawled.

I am in so much trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. A lot of people have asked about my old stories. I haven't forgotten them. Just at the moment my laptop which they are all on is sick. So I am going to finish Blaze of Glory and then start writing the others again. So please be understanding with me.

Now a very BIG thank you to my lovely Beta Lea who has managed to keep up with me and my maddness.

Esme came out of the kitchen and insisted that we have photos taken before we left and I didn't bother arguing with her as I knew it was a no win situation. After Edward had left and my talk with Carlisle about the fact I had to be changed, he recommend that to make things easier for me to remember after my change I should have pictures. Esme took this to mean she should follow me around with a camera, which she did for the first week. However, in recent weeks it hadn't been as bad.

While the happy snaps were taken I spent the entire time red faced as Jasper and Peter insisted that they would half wrap themselves around me. After what felt like hours, and a lot praying on my part, Esme allowed us to go with instructions that we were to be home before three in the morning and that they were to keep an eye on me at all times. With a last shout goodbye I was pulled out of the house by a suddenly very excited Rose. It then occurred to me that I had no idea how we were even getting to the club as the only cars that weren't currently in pieces where Em's Jeep and Carlisle's car and as he was working tonight his car was out of the equation. It was then I noticed three motorbikes parked in front of the garage and squealed loudly before ignoring everyone and running to the closest bike and stroking it. Ever since Jake had taught me how to ride I made it my purpose in life to ride again. These three beauties called to ridden and ridden fast. I didn't notice the rest of my family had joined me at the bikes until Rose handed me a helmet and smiled.

"So a puppy told me you know how to ride one of these things? So why don't you show me what you can do sis?"

Jacob had tried to come and speak to me several times after the incident with Charlie. Each time I informed who ever ran into him that I didn't want to see him or any of the wolves again. I knew that once a week one of the family would let them know how I was going and they would pass that information on to Charlie. It seemed at one point Jacob or one of the pack must have mentioned me learning how to ride. Shaking my head I came back to present.

I look up at Rose's twinkling eyes before hugging her then jumping on the bike and jamming the helmet on my head prompting her to laugh. The visor of my helmet was lifted by Carlisle as he held out a leather jacket and gloves.

"Young lady, I think you have forgotten something?"

I stood so I was straddling the bike and I swear I heard two growls before Carlisle whipped his head round and glared at the others. I quickly threw the jacket on followed by the gloves before sitting back on the bike and doing a quick check on everything. I felt Rose sit behind me and wrap her hand around my waist and I noticed then that like me she was wearing protective gear. Much to my surprise I heard the Jeep's engine start up and I raised my eyebrows in question at Carlisle who was still standing next to the bike.

"I asked the boys to take the Jeep. That way if you get tired later you don't have to worry about your balance on the back of one these."

I knew for a fact that Carlisle hated me being on a bike for the same reason Charlie did. In his job he had seen the amount of damage that could happen coming off one of these did to a human. I nodded my head in understanding before holding my hand out to squeeze his in reassurance before hitting the start button. I couldn't help but smile as the engine purred to life under my body. With a nod of my head to Carlisle, I put the bike into gear and headed off down the driveway at normal speed knowing full well if I hadn't Carlisle would have found some way to stop me. However, the story changed once we got out of town as I told to Rose to hold on and I revved it. Weaving in and out of the traffic, I could hear Rose's laughter at the rush and the fact that at some point had we lost the boys. I slowed down once we hit the outer limits of Seattle and followed Rose's directions to the club. I pulled into a secured car park that Rose had instructed me to, as she explained that we would have to walk a little to the club as it had no parking, found a parking spot and turned the engine off.

Once Rose had gotten off the bike, I dismounted and removed my helmet. The look on Rose's face surprised me, it was somewhere between shock and understanding.

"Wow Bells. I mean wow. Who knew you had that in you. I mean in a car you'd freak out at us if we went that fast yet on a bike you're worse than us."

I couldn't help but giggle as I quickly fixed my hair before explaining.

"In a car I don't have control. There are so many things that could go wrong, however on a bike I am the one in full control. If one set of breaks fail I have a back up set, in a car you don't have that. I know it's odd but its how I feel. Plus the sheer excitement of feeling the air wrap around you is just great."

Rose let out an equally girlie giggle and nodded her head as the Jeep finally pulled in next to us and the boys got out. Rose took our stuff and threw it into the back of the Jeep as the three guys all made a bee line for me. Thanks to Jasper I could tell that none of them felt the same way Rose did about my driving. Em got to me first and pulled me into his chest for a bear hug before releasing me and moving towards Rose, all the while glaring at her.

Peter and Jasper stopped in front of me and I tilted my head at them in silent question which earned deep growls from both of them before Jasper pulled me into his chest. I soon found myself sandwiched between Peter and Jasper as they both informed me that I was never to get on a motorbike without one of them being present at all times. I could feel Peter running his hands over my body checking for injuries as Jasper did the same only using his empathic gift. I noticed Rose was getting the same treatment from Em, in fact I had seen Carlisle do the same thing to Esme when she came across a nomad while she was shopping one day.

I remembered Rose explaining to me once that it was a natural reaction for them to have. She said that if a male vampire thinks that his mate might be hurt by an action or event, he will see it as his duty to a) make sure his mate is fine and b) to cover her with his scent in warning to anyone who means her harm. Em had chose that moment to make a comment about writing me a book called 'Vampire Mating Habits 101' earning a glare of me and a smack over the head from Rose. Thinking about it now it made sense in a way for Em to be doing it to Rose because they were mated but I knew what was happening between Jasper, Peter and I had nothing to do with mating. After all, as Jasper pointed out earlier I was his sister. Rolling my eyes at the boys, I wiggled out from between them and tugged Rose away from Em before they could show the world exactly how mated they were.

"Come on Rose I thought we were here for me to have one last night of freedom not for Em and you to 'tango' in the middle of a public car park."

Rose giggled about my choice of words before nodding her head in agreement and then pulled me towards the stair well. Once we got the club I saw the line and sighed only to be pulled along by Rose who flashed one of her million dollar smiles at the bouncer and dragged me right in. As we made our way to the bar I could feel people's eyes on us. I bet most of them where wondering what a plain boring girl like me was doing with a group of models. I knew there was a reason I didn't like coming out to bars or clubs like this with my family. The last time I had been in a place like this was just after having the falling out with Charlie and Edward leaving.

I had just gotten in from my last day at work the day Edward left. Carlisle put his foot down about me working for the Newton's and told me that he would prefer me to concentrate on my studies and so I informed them it was my last shift. I had just walked through the door to see boxes all over the main floor of the house with Edwards name scribbled on the side and a very pissed off Alice throwing his music collection in them from the top of the stairs. Edward piano was in little bits all over the floor. It wasn't until Rose walked in muttering about her stupid idiotic brothers did I work out what had happened. I quickly ran from the house, jumped into my truck which thanks to Rose was almost as good as new and sped away. I had no idea how long I drove for before pulling over into this little bar. Not caring about anything I walked straight up to the bar and asked for a bottle of their cheapest alcohol. An hour later Carlisle found me trying to sell my body to the highest bidder.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Rose handing me a drink and without thinking I threw it back. As my throat began to burn I realized that it was a shot of straight Vodka and I quickly took the bottle of water the bartender was holding out for me, muttering a quick thanks. When I could see properly I glared at Rose who along with Em was trying hard not to laugh.

"Sorry Bells but that was just funny."

I rolled my eyes and this time drained another shot without the burning. I had noticed at some point during my lapse I had been guided to a table and was currently sat in between Jasper and Peter. Rose leant across Jasper and pulled me up just as some Brittney Spears song came on. I really hated Brittney Spears songs but as I wasn't about to have an argument with Rose I allowed her to pull me to the dance floor. I untied my hair letting it fall down my back and closed my eyes. As long as I didn't listen to the words I was fine. I allowed my body to start moving to the beat and very soon lost myself. I noticed when the song changed to Pinks 'God is a DJ' and almost screamed as did Rose. After dancing through another few songs I needed to rehydrate. By this point Em had joined us on the floor so Rose was somewhat busy and as I looked about I couldn't see Jasper or Peter anywhere so I made my own way over to the bar. The bartender from earlier guessed what I was after and handed me a sealed bottle of water which I had trouble opening. I couldn't remember if the bottle earlier had been opened for me or not.

"Here you go sugar. You look like need it."

I smiled at him before gulping down half the bottle in one action before replying.

"Yeah, I forgot how damn hot it gets in places like this even without dancing."

After talking to the bartender for a few more minutes I made way back to the dance floor. By this point I couldn't even see Rose and Em but really that didn't surprise me. They were probably in some dark corner doing indecent things to each other. I frowned as I still couldn't see Jasper or Peter but since Carlisle had told them to keep an eye on me, I knew they wouldn't be too far away. I thought that maybe the amount of emotions that were flying around were affecting Jasper to the point that he had to step out.

Part of me was wondering if I should head for the jeep and grab one of the phones. Taking another look around and still not seeing anyone I decided that was the best course of action. I was near the door when I was suddenly pulled into a dark hall way to come face to face with none other than Mike Newton. He had pinned me to the wall and I was trying hard not to be sick as he breathed over me. He stunk of alcohol and by the looks of things I knew he was pretty far gone. This was something I could do without. Add to the fact I was starting to feel warmer causing me to get dizzy really didn't help matters.

"Oh, hey Mike it's nice to see you but right now I am a bit busy. Why don't we catch up on Monday?"

"Bella, I don't want to wait until Monday. In fact I am sick of waiting for you to come to your senses. Don't you get it Bella I want you and have since I first laid eyes on you? But no you landed up with Cullen, Mr. rich and mysterious. Then he leaves and I think to myself at last you'll notice me but NO. You run into the arms of that boy from down La Push and his little gang. Then one day I hear you disappear only to find out that a few days later HE was coming back, only for him to leaving you again. So as you can see I have been willing to let you come to me of your own free will but now I'm sick of waiting."

By this point all I wanted to do was be sick. I tried to push him away but in my current state I was helpless. I could feel his hot breath on my face and I let out a small whimper before I heard two distinct growls. I found myself collapsed into Rose's arms as Mike was pinned against the wall by a very angry looking Jasper. I couldn't hear what he was saying to him as my ears filled with the sound of my blood.

"Rose? I think I have been drugged"

_Give me one good reason Peter and I don't go down to that place and tear it apart Carlisle? She was fucking drugged... _

…_.We told you to keep an eye on her….._

_... lucky we were so close..._

_... she'll be awake soon relax..._

_Bella, honey, come on you need to wake up. Everyone is worried about you. _

I slowly drifted in and out of consciousness before finally waking up in my own bed. It was late during the day making me wonder just how long I'd been out. I slowly tried to sit up only to let out a groan in protest as my head began to spin. Within seconds my bedroom door flew open and Esme was by my side.

"Oh honey. Don't try to move. I need to call the boys back." With that she disappeared out the room, only to return a moment later with food and what smelled like coffee. This time when I tried to sit up the pounding in my head wasn't as bad. Esme placed the food on the floor next to the bed and handed me the coffee before slowly sitting on the bed next to me.

Once I had my coffee and ate half of the food Esme had brought me I closed my eyes again.

"What happened?"

Esme positioned me so my head was leaning on her shoulder as she stroked my hair.

"You were drugged. Rose thinks the bar tender dropped something in the water he gave you at the start of the night. You've been out for three days."

I nodded my head and drift back to sleep as Esme started to hum a sweet melody that I had never heard before.

I awoke again when it was dark, to find myself sandwiched between Jasper and Peter who were having a conversation over my head. It wasn't until I wiggled that they notice I was actually awake. Jasper looked down at me and smiled before running a finger over my cheek as Peter stroked my hip.

"Hey. So you're actually awake this time?"

I couldn't help the blush or the small moan as Jasper lightly kissed my forehead. I was suddenly blinded as the light was switched on and the rest of the family came in. Carlisle had his medical bag with him. Peter moved out the way a little so Carlisle could poke and prod me, while asking all the usual questions.

"Do you feel dizzy? Sick? What do you remember? "

I held up my hand to stop him. This always happened when I landed up in hospital. Carlisle mixed doctor mode with daddy mode and would more often than not would end up asking question after question and then realize that I hadn't actually answered any of them and get worked up.

"Daddy I feel fine. I was dizzy when I woke up earlier but that is gone now. Never really felt sick just warm and as for what I remember, well not much. I do remember at some point running in to Mike and not being able to find anyone."

Peter pulled me to his chest as Jasper took my hand while Rose and Em looked at the floor guiltily. I looked around waiting for an explanation. It was Carlisle who explained.

"Jasper and Peter had to quickly leave; there was almost a little accident concerning you and most of the males in the club. As for Rose and Emmet well….."

Ignoring the first part of his comment because I knew that it was only brotherly love that caused them to do it I nodded my head in understanding about Em and Rose.

"Yeah I kind of worked that one out Dad. In a way I kind of expected it considering that they almost went at it in the car park right at the start of the night."

I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face as both Rose and Em stuck their tongues out at me before I remembered my bike. Causing me to suddenly scramble out of bed and fling myself at Rose.

"Whathappenedtothemybaby?"

Rose laughed at me before pointing out the window to the garage. Not caring what I was wearing or what the rest of the family thought I rushed down to inspect my baby. Within seconds I was stroking it and making sure that she didn't have a mark on her. The rest of the family ran in scared, all but Rose who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Rose shut it. I needed to see that my baby was okay."

This caused Rose, Em, and Esme to start to laugh as I went back to inspecting it. I couldn't help the cooing noises I made as I patted and stroked her. I could tell that she was going to be my new mode of transport since my truck died two days before after Em decided he wanted to take it rally driving and smacked it into a tree somehow. I suddenly found myself being picked up and away from my baby causing me to whine. This started off another round of laughter. I found myself being placed on the sofa before Carlisle came and knelt in front of me.

"There are going to be rules Isabella. I can see that, no matter what, you will want to ride that thing so you are to wear safety protection at all times. You are to drive it sensibly, so NO tricks. If at any time you are sick one of us will drive you around in one of the cars. If you are driving long distances one of us will be on the bike with you. Now since you have missed the first three days of school I am allowing you to take the next two days off to recuperate. However, Esme has picked up your homework and I expect it to be done by the time you go to school on Monday. Now as it is two in the morning I want you back in bed and sleeping. Rose will keep you company if you like. I need to speak to the boys."

I nodded my head when I needed to and gave him a quick yes when he asked about Rose. I quickly hugged my family good night and walked up stairs with Rose. She grabbed our note book from her study before we made our selves comfy on the bed.

_R: I am so sorry Em and I left you alone like we did._

_B: Rose it's fine. As I said I kind of worked it out at the time what had happened. It was the fact I couldn't see Jasper or Peter that worried me. I was going to get my phone which I'd left it in the Jeep when Mike cornered me. By the way what happened to him?_

_R: After you passed out things become a bit of a mess. Jazz and Peter where all for killing him for touching you, it took all of Em's strength to pull them out the place and away from him but not before Jazz punched him AND Peter made it clear what would happen if he ever saw him again. I landed up phoning dad as the police were called. He arrived ten minutes after the police and went in the ambulance with you to the hospital. They found traces of __rohypnol in your system as well as higher levels amount of alcohol than you actually drank. They think it was placed in the first shot of Vodka or the water. The bar tender was arrested and for now the club has been closed down. As for Mike, his parents wanted to press assault charges against both Jazz and Peter before Mum turned around and said that in that case they would lay charges on their darling son for bodily harm and attempted rape. They changed their minds after that one; however Mum and Dad put a restraining order on him stating he wasn't allowed any kind of contact with you outside of class. The school has changed your time table so you aren't in any of his classes anyway. _

_B: What does everyone think happened?_

_R: The principal actually called an assembly after speaking to the parent committee which both Esme and Carlisle are on and gave them the edited version of what took place and informed them that no one was allowed to bring it up again. Your friend Angela came by a couple of times with her boyfriend Ben. She has placed herself in all your classes. Let me tell you that is one girl you don't want to mess with. Turns out she got in trouble for breaking Jessica's nose after she accused you of throwing yourself at Mike all time. Dad fixed up her hand and had a word to the principal on her behalf. Instead of getting detention she has to help dad at the hospital for the next two weeks. Which considering she wants to go into medicine when she finishes high school isn't that much of a punishment. Charlie heard of course and wanted to come and see you but Jazz and Peter weren't letting any male, other than Dad, see you and even then they had to leave the house. Em spent most of his time trying to calm the mutts down and making it clear that they weren't allowed to come see you. _

_B: What is wrong with Jasper and Peter? I mean Jasper has been acting weird of late and well I don't even really know Peter at all._

_R: That is something you will need to talk to them about I am afraid. However I can give you a hint 'Vampire Mating Habits 101'. Now you had better get some sleep before dad comes up here and starts yelling._

I nodded my head and wiggled down into the bed. Rose rushed over and flicked the light out before getting into bed with me, this was a normal practice now. I would often find one of the members of my family in or on the bed with me when I woke up after Edward left, so now to save time one would come a lay with me. I closed my eyes thinking about Rose's comment about Angela being a bad ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**First a very BIG thankyou to my Beta Lea who got the fun of editing this chapter for me. Second this chapter is for a lovely fan who has stuck with me since my first story and through the break I had so TillITryIllNeverKnow a very BIG Thankyou and this one is for you**

I stormed into the house ignoring my family as I flew upstairs, slamming my bedroom door behind me before falling on to my bed in tears. I hated school and wished that I never had to go back there ever again. Maybe I could convince Carlisle to have me home schooled or something, all I knew was nothing was getting me to go back to that hell hole again.

My day started off fine. I was woken up by Rose with a cup of coffee before I half walked, half stumbled into have a shower which Rose ended up dragging me out of since I had been in there for an hour. I didn't pay attention to the clothes that Rose had chosen for me to wear and sat still as she did my makeup and hair. It wasn't until after my second cup of coffee that I noticed she had dressed me in tight dark blue jeans, a white shirt which when I breathed in realised was one of Jaspers and a large belt that had a clasp shaped as a rose which she had placed around my hips. She had gotten my knee high boots out and helped me lace them up before throwing my leather jacket at me. Breakfast was a quiet affair as Carlisle had taken the boys hunting the night before saying they wouldn't be back until midday. With a quick goodbye I hopped on my baby and rode off.

It had taken Angela and Ben a couple of days to get used to me being on a motorbike but after explaining to them the rules and the fact it brought me great pleasure they let it go but not without me having to promise Angela a ride some day. When I got to school I meet up with Angela and Ben asking them if they were still coming over on Saturday to work on the group assignment we had been given. The day was going great until lunch time. I had just sat down and was starting to talk to Angela about the upcoming test in Biology when none other than Lauren and Jess's voices broadcasted loudly across the cafeteria.

"Did you see her the other day? The slut was all over Jasper and that other guy."

"I mean come on, she isn't even that pretty. You can understand why Edward left can't you? I mean come on he probably felt sorry for her."

"It's the fact that she has now pushed herself on his family. I mean come on, her own family didn't want her and she expects them to want her. Hello they did leave her."

I didn't notice as I stood up and ran out of the cafeteria leaving everything behind. I didn't even get my helmet from my locker. I speed home trying to keep the tears at bay long enough to get to my room. Their words keep going round and round in my head making me to cry harder. I didn't even hear my bedroom door open or feel as I was pulled in to Emmett's lap as he rocked me back and forth as I destroyed his shirt with my tears. I have no idea how long I was in his arms for before I cried myself asleep.

I woke to find myself in Esme's arms as she stroked my hair murmuring how much she loved me. At this I again broke out in tears and wiggled my way closer to her.

"Shhhhhhhhhh. It's okay my beloved daughter, we all love you so very much. Angela came by and explained what happened today. Darling let me tell you this, we have regretted ever leaving you and I can speak for all us when I say we will spend the rest of time trying to make it up to you. You know that both Renee and Charlie love you so much. You will always be their little girl. As for my idiotic son, even I can't explain why he has done what he has, all I know is that he was a fool for leaving you not once but twice. "

I sat up and using my sleeves to wipe my eyes as I looked at my mum.

"Please don't make me go back there. I can't do it. Please don't make me go back."

Esme pulled me back into her embrace as she rocked me back a forth trying to relax me further.

"We will talk about that once Carlisle gets home from his meeting with the principal and when the others get home. Now how about you go soak in a nice warm bath and calm down while I go make you something to eat?"

I nodded my head and gave her a watery smile as she kissed me on the forehead before she left me to myself. I switched on the heater for the bath and got a change of clothes ready for afterwards as it heated up. I took a look at myself in the mirror and was scared at what I saw looking back at me. My hair was a giant knot, my eyes where bloodshot and my face was bright red from crying. I tried to brush the knot out and broke the brush causing me to growl out in frustration. It was at that moment I heard the front door open and Rose's voice travel up the stairs.

"Bells are you okay? Do you need me to come up?"

It was at those words that an idea came to mind prompting me to smirk at myself in the mirror. I had wanted to do this for a while now, so why not today.

"Actually Rose I could do with your help. Can you bring your hair cutting stuff with you?"

A second later Rose was standing behind me cutting my hair for me while I explained why. 

"I need to get over the past Rose. I need to find who I am now and this is the first step. I am no longer the child I was when you first met me so I believe its time I went for a more grown up look. My clothes have already changed as has my mode of transport however I still feel like I am still _his_ Bella if that makes sense?"

Rose thought about it for a moment as she added the final layer in my hair then said.

"It does make sense. I mean your right about being a completely different person than you were before and I am not talking material stuff either. You're more confident in yourself as a person. I notice that you don't fall over your own feet any more, the only time you really blush any more is when Jazz or Peter are around. The other day when we played truth or dare and you actually kissed me without blushing and you gave as good as you got. So what colour did you want again?"

"White, Rose and can we put some red in to highlight what is all ready in there. So I have a three toned effect."

"So what bring the red out in all the layers and the top layer thin streaks of white? You do know they are going to be more caramel than white?" Rose asked.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes as she got about mixing and streaking my hair. At some point Esme came in with some food and stayed as we talked about why I was doing what I was doing. In some regards I was lucky to have two females in my life who I could openly speak about these things with. I mean Renee had tried to speak to me about the whole 'Birds and the Bees' thing but found out that I knew about it already and actually knew more about it than she did. Reading the amount I did, I often came across things that left me with questions, so I would find out everything I could about a subject.

Once my hair was done I asked if they wanted to join me in the bath so we could talk more. I had questions I wouldn't mind getting answered. Once they had come back with a change of clothes and we had all got comfy I started my questions.

"How much does one's body change during the 'rebirth'?"

Esme was the one that answered that question knowing a little more about it than Rose

"That depends on who is doing the biting actually. If the persons venom is powerful enough the changes can be significant. Jasper or Peter could explain it better but I will try. As you know both Rosalie and I were changed by Carlisle, as far as his venom is concerned it is somewhat strong but not enough to do many changes. All vampire venom can heal broken bones and cause a person to pale however things like weight loss, hair growth and loss, height and such can only be done by those with strong venom. Any way back to Carlisle his can remove hair and get rid of any excess fat however that is it. How you see us both now is pretty much what we looked like the day we were turned. However, Jasper and Peter have stronger venom in them and from what I have been able to tell when they bite someone the result can be scary at times. If the person is too thin then they are like walking corpses and often don't last long. However those that are the 'right' size generally lose little weight but all the things I mentioned earlier happens. I have only meet one girl Jasper had changed her name was Charlotte. She was a beautiful young thing before she got herself killed by Jasper's sire."

We sat in silence for a second as I let the information I had just received entered my brain before I asked my next question.

"What about mates? I mean I know how you both found yours but what does it actually feel like?

Again Esme answered.

"It's a very hard feeling to describe. When I was still human I couldn't work out how I felt for Carlisle. I mean he was my doctor and a family friend. Later on he was the person who would clean up the mess my ex-husband made. I never understood any of the signals he gave me or the reaction my body had around him. After I was changed I picked up these feelings and slowly began to feel drawn to him. Mating doesn't just happen. It often takes a while for two people to get together. More often than not it's the female in the relationship that is the last to know. However that doesn't mean love at first sight doesn't happen. Rose and Emmett are a prime example of that. It was only the second day of Emmett being awake for them to consummate their relationship and I am not talking sex either."

I raised my eyebrows as both Esme and Rose started to laugh. In between moments of laughter Rose explained.

"I had just come in from a day at school and the next thing I knew was that I was in his arms running in the forest to a nest he had made. The first thing a lot of Nomad males do when they find a mate is to make a nest and since Em was only a couple of days old that is what he did. He wouldn't let me leave for a week bringing me everything I needed after that I could hunt but only if he was with me. It was cute in a way but every time Carlisle would come near me he would try to bury me under a pile of leaves. It took Esme coming down for a month for him to allow us to move back into the family home and even then Edward often landed up being thrown around the house until I allowed him to fully mate with me."

I could picture Rose being covered with leaves and tried not laugh before giving up and joining them just as we settled down, we heard Emmett whine from outside the room which set us off again. Once we had caught our breath again Rose asked the one question I wish she wouldn't.

"Bells, why did you ask that?"

I rubbed my face and sighed before answering.

"Two reasons really. One has to do with Edward. I mean don't get me wrong I was in love with him but the more I think about it I don't think we would ever be mates. Looking at our relationship I saw that he spent most of his time dazzling me to get what he wanted. He completely changed who I was as person to fit in with what he wanted. To tell you the truth I used to write and I am not talking PG stuff either. He found out one night and destroyed my work saying it wasn't appropriate for a lady to write of such things. It was a good thing it was only my notes he destroyed but I did stopped writing. I want to start that up again. The second reason, well I think that is a given. I'm that well protected by the males of this family and Peter, which I doubt a male will be able to come within a hundred feet of me let alone become my mate."

Rose and Esme shared a quick look before turning back to me. It was Esme that asked me about my writing.

"When you say your stories weren't PG do you mean they were . . . erotic?"

I nodded my head causing both Esme and Rose to slide closer to me and ask in hushed voices if they could possibly read something I had written. I nodded my head, stood up and got out of the bath as did Esme and Rose. Wrapping a towel around my body I walked to my study that was attached to my bedroom and got two books from the selves before walking back into my room to find them both dressed.

"Here, I had these published just before I came here. Any money I get from sales is put in a trust fund for me. Please let me know what you think." I said nervously.

Both women nodded their heads as they sat on my bed and started to read. I walked into my closest and threw on a long green skirt, my brown cami and a white shirt leaving it undone and walked back to find both of them with pitch black eyes. A second later my bedroom door flew opened as the boys came running in. Esme and Rose where snatched off my bed and with a very quick sorry from Carlisle they left the room. A second later two bedroom door where shut and moaning started causing me to chuckle. Both Peter and Jasper stalked towards me and wrapped me up in their arms. Before Peter bent down to my ear and whispered

"It seems that they are going to be busy for a while so why don't you come with Jazz and me and we can get to know each other better."

I looked up into his red eyes and felt myself being drawn in to them. All I could do was nod before I found myself in Jasper's arm with my head buried into the notch in his neck as we ran through the woods. Jasper slowed down to a walking pace before fully stopping. Not letting me go he told me it was safe to look now. Opening my eyes slowly and wishing the dizziness to stop, I noticed that we were standing at a small lake that had a tiny waterfall flowing into it. It was beautiful and quiet. Jasper slowly walked me over to the blanket that Peter had placed on the grass so I wouldn't get wet. He carefully placed me on it before wrapping me up in another blanket to ward of the late evening chill. We sat in silence and watched as the sunset turned the sky a deep purple colour before Peter interrupted the silence.

"Isabella we couldn't help but overhear some of the conversation you were having earlier. You mentioned that you don't know much about me, I am hoping we can change that. So what would you like to know?"

I laid down in between them both using Jasper's lap as a pillow while I thought of the questions I wished to ask him.

"How old are you?"

"I am 148, a year older than Jasper. In human years I was 25 when I was turned."

Looking at him properly for the first time I noticed he did in fact look older than Jasper. His face was more sculptured, in fact his whole body was. His eyes truly gave away his age as well as the horror he had seen during his time in the Southern wars. Jasper told me his story one night not long after Edward left and showed me his scars. I wondered if Peter's beautiful body was as marred. When I first saw Jasper's scars I cried. I could imagine the pain he had to endure from each and every one of them. I squinted to see if I could find any marking Peter's exposed skin.

"What are you doing little one?"

"Sorry. It's just I've seen Jasper's scars and was wondering if you had them as well?"

Peter nodded and leaned down so I could see his skin properly. Like Jasper's they covered his neck and I knew if he was shirtless they would cover his shoulders and arms. I reached out and started to stroke them letting the tears roll down my face. He pulled up so he was sat up right again and wiped my tears away.

"Do you remember much of your human life?" I asked.

"Actually I am one of the rare ones that actually does. I, like Jasper was in the Civil War. However unlike him I was alone in the world. My father had died in battle and my mother killed herself because of it. They loved each other very much and you have to understand it was rare back then for two people to marry out of love rather than it being arranged with his passing she couldn't deal with it anymore. She hanged herself in the barn leaving me alone. So I buried her next to my father and closed up the house before enlisting in the Confederate Navy. I was stationed in New Orleans making sure we got the supplies that were needed to our men in the field. The day before the Battle of New Orleans I got a message from head command telling me to report about the movement of the Union in my area. I was on my way when I was attacked by a group of, who I believed to be runaway slaves, turns out that they were in fact vampires from South America. Three days later I woke up alone and hungry. I knew I couldn't go back to my men so I fought for the south in the only way I could, I drained Union soldiers. Two years later I was making my way south when I meet Jasper and Maria. A few of these scars we have, we gave each other before Maria decided that she liked me. "

I nodded and tried to work out if anyone had ever openly spoken to me about their feeding habits and apart from the odd mention from Edward about his and Em going on about bears no one really brought it up.

"Right, have you ever been mated?"

Peter looked at Jasper with a raised eyebrow in a silent question. I didn't hear Jasper's response.

"No. I haven't been mated before. Charlotte was my companion until she was destroyed but nothing more."

"Oh okay. Do you have enhanced abilities?"

"I know shit. Okay let me rephrase that. I know stuff. Not like Alice. Okay how to explain it. Okay you know that Alice can see the future?"

I nodded my head before he continued.

"Okay her visions can change depending on the people involved. If someone changes their mind quickly or more than once her vision will change. With me I can see fixed points in time, things that no matter what will happen. Also I have a strain of Jasper's power. I can feel if I am being lied to."

"Wow. Okay then. Can I ask you about your diet?"

I felt Jasper tense underneath me before relaxing again.

"Isabella, why do you wish to know about that?" Asked Peter.

I thought about it for a bit so I could give him a straight answer

"Well, my family eats animals so they can live among humans as well as other reasons. The Volturi seem to eat who ever Heidi manages to find for them. James tended to hunt down people and play with them first before eating them. Something tells me you're different."

"You're right I am. I hunt down those that have brought harm to others. In a way I see it as my way to pay back for all the innocent lives I had taken under Maria. I have also been known to follow this family's diet at times. If I can't find what I am looking for I will feed from animals but I prefer not to."

I nodded my head in understanding. When a thought suddenly entered my head and I sat upright.

"Peter I need to know have you done anything to Mike, Jess or Lauren?"

Peter looked over my head at Jasper before looking down at me.

"I didn't feed from them if that is what you are asking. I won't taint my body with their blood. They were very much alive when we saw them last. They were scared out of their minds but still alive."

I turned and looked at Jasper when Peter used the word 'we'.

"All four of us had words with them. There was no violence this time from your family. Angela on the other hand, well let's say dad had to fix her up again."

I shook my head at the very thought of my best friend hitting anyone. However she had changed a lot lately just like me. Angela and Ben were the only two that stuck by me through Edward leaving both times and then again when Alice left. In fact, if I remembered correctly she came over and hugged Jasper as well and explained in no uncertain words that he would find someone much better for him.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Jasper's phone going off. He answered it as Peter packed up the stuff we had brought we us. Jasper ended the call just as Peter had shoved the bag on his back and was wrapping me up in a blanket for the return trip. Up until this point I hadn't noticed how cold it had become. Jasper picked me up in his arms once more and sprinted back to the house. I could tell when we had stepped inside because of the sudden change of temperature.

Jasper sat on the couch nearest to the fire with me still in his arms as Esme handed me a mug of soup.

I couldn't help but notice how at peace she was and broke out in giggles.

"Sooooooooooo, I take it you two liked the book then?"

I swear if vampires could blush both Esme and Rose would have been, as they both nodded their heads while looking anywhere but at me. This set everyone else off in a fit of laughter which they both soon joined in with. After I had finished my soup Carlisle brought up the subject of my schooling.

"Bella after the incident today I had a word with your principal as well as Angela and Ben's parents. We have all decided that you three are going to be home schooled for the rest of the year. Since Esme has a current degree in teaching upper school students she will be your teacher for everything but History and Biology. For those subjects we have agreed to that I will teach you. Now before any of you bring up the whole vampire thing and having to hide it, it seems like we don't have to. Like Bella, Angela and Ben have both worked out what we are and have sworn that they will keep their mouths shut. However this is where it gets interesting. I got an email from Aro this afternoon, turns out he knew that they would work it out from one of Alice's visions and has told me that like Bella, they must be changed or die. I have called a meeting with the wolves to be taken place in half an hour and we are all to be there. Including Bella, Angela and Ben."

A second later there was a knock at the door and Esme stood to answer it. She quickly returned with a slightly bruised Angela who was smiling like the cat from Alice in Wonderland and Ben who considering he just entered a room full of vampires seemed at ease. Carlisle brought them up to date on the situation as we all waited for them to have a break down. What none of my family expected was for Angela to start jumping up and down in happiness or Ben shrugging and pulling Angela back into his lap telling her to calm down for a minute and to let Carlisle explain the rest of it. Carlisle explained about the wolves and the treaty to which both of them nodded and explained that they would come and have their say. As Angela pointed out the wolves job was to protect those in danger and if us being changed was to advert such danger then they shouldn't have a problem with it. Esme told me to go up stairs and change into warm clothing before she bundled off Angela and Ben in search of warmer clothes.

Five minutes later saw me in a pair of new sweat pants; one of Jasper's long sleeved thermal shirts and one of Peter's Jumpers. Just in case I got cold Emmett gave me one of his coats. The fact all of them were over six foot tall and in Em and Peter's case built, the clothes swamped me but at least I was warm. Angela was in the same situation I was in but she was wearing some of Edwards and Carlisle's old clothing and one of Em's coats. Ben had managed to get away with one of Carlisle's jackets as he was all ready wearing warm clothing. Peter ended up carrying me as Jasper took Angela and Em had Ben. Running with Peter was very different than running with Jasper. His movements were a lot more relaxed and his senses keener. Something told me if he chose to he could run faster than the rest of my family but chose not to.

When we got close to the treaty line Peter put me down and we walked the rest of the way. The wolves where already waiting when we arrived and I couldn't help but notice how they all followed me with their eyes. I soon found myself placed behind Peter and Jasper while the rest of the family stood in front of Ben and Angela protecting them but still letting the wolves see them. I watched as Sam, Jacob and Paul all withdrew into the surrounding woods to change back. Angela reached over and took my hand as Jasper looked over his shoulder to see if I was okay. I would hate to be him at the moment. I smiled at him before turning my eyes back to the now semi clothed boys.

"Can I ask why you have brought two humans out here? You have broken the treaty and this could mean war."

Ah Sam, always the one to point out the negatives in every situation.

"That is actually why we called you Sam. It turns out Angela and Ben worked it out a while ago who and what we all where. They came up to me today and informed me of this however that isn't the only reason. Our elders have also found out that they know about us. They don't really care how they found out, they just want us to deal with it. I have been given two options. I can otherwise take them away somewhere safe and turn them or the elders will send their guard to destroy us all. We come here to ask if you would hear out what they have to say before you give us your answer."

The pack started to growl before Sam turned and shook his head at them. Both Jack and Paul kept their eyes on me causing Peter and Jasper to close rank and growl. Carlisle turned to them and quickly spoke to them. Whatever he said got them to step aside.

"Bella, why don't you start?"

I nodded my head and stepped forward but was held back by Jasper and Peter. I wasn't going to fight them on this so I stayed by their sides.

"You all know my story. Renee hasn't spoken to me since my break down and Charlie well you all know how that turned out." I glared at Jake who had the decency to look away.

"The Cullen's are my family. I have two great parents who love me and allow me to act my own age for once. They let me make mistakes instead of being the one who has to clean them up. I have a cool older sister who I can tell anything to, I have a very over protective older brother who I can play pranks with but I know will hold me when I am upset. I have two males in my life that I am currently confused over but I know that they care about me. I ask for once that you allow me this one thing. Let me be turned and have the family I want and need."

I buried my head in Jasper's side hiding the tears that where now falling. I felt both Peter's and Jasper's arms go around me as I tried to control the tears and the whimpers but I knew I was failing when I heard the whimper's of the wolves behind me. I heard Carlisle saying something followed by Angela and Ben but after the amount of emotions I had gone through in the last twelve hours I couldn't pay attention. Jasper must have felt me get tired because Peter was suddenly sat on the floor with me in his arms, rocking me back and forwards. The last thing I saw was the wolves watching me as I feel asleep in his arms.

I woke up in my bed. Looking down I noticed that someone had put me in my pyjamas and I was alone. Looking around my eyes landed on my phone. I reached over a grabbed it and moaned when I saw it was midday. Rolling over on my back I was debating on whether I should even get out of bed when there was a knock on my door. I sat up and called that they could enter. Much to my surprise it was Angela that came in with a tray of food and two coffees. By the look of it she hadn't been up long either.

After taking the tray off her so she could sit on the bed she handed me my coffee before taking hers. We sat there is silence. Neither of us was big on the whole pre coffee speaking. By the time we were half way through our coffees Angela began to speak.

"I won't ask how you are because really it's a dumb question. So I'll fill you in on what happened. After Ben and I put our two pennies worth in and you had cried yourself to sleep in Peter's lap things became a bit heated. Most of the wolves agreed to bend the treaty to allow us to be changed however a few disagreed. One lost his temper and tried to attack Peter while he was holding you which didn't go down well on either side. By the way remind me never to piss Jasper off. Anyway in the end things were getting worse and you were turning blue. So they decided to finish the meeting today. Ben said only he will be returning with them because, and mind my language, there is no way in hell is he allowing you or me to be put in any more harm whether it is physically or mentally . The rest of the family agreed. So while they are dealing with that we are under house arrest on order of painful punishment if they find out we have left these walls. So I was thinking a movie in our PJ's sounded good."

"Sounds like a great idea. I couldn't have thought of anything better to do. Give me a few minutes and I'll meet you down in the lounge room."

She nodded and cleaned up before making her way down stairs. I quickly went through my morning routine and snatching my blanket off my bed made my way downstairs. Angela put in DOA and joined me under the blanket. The last bit of the movie I remembered watching was the beach volley ball scene before I fell asleep again. I was woken up by cool fingers brushing my check.

"Come on darlin' it's time you woke up. We need to tell you what the pack said." I slowly opened my eyes only to find myself looking into the beautiful amber eyes of Jasper.

"Hey sleepy head, come on sit up for a moment. Esme is bringing Angela and you in some soup." I reached out and wrapped my arms round his neck as he helped me sit up. Looking at Angela I could see her doing the same thing to Ben. Once Jasper had me where he wanted me, i.e. his lap, and Peter had leaned against the sofa, Esme handed me my cup of soup. The rest of the family made its way in and sat down before Carlisle started.

"Okay firstly, Bella after this I would like to see you in my study okay?"

I nod my head before pressing myself in to Jasper more.

"Okay well long story short they have agreed to allow us to change all three of you however, we aren't allowed to come back to Forks until all three of you are over your new born stage. They did have one request of you Bella, they want you to go and see your father before you're changed."

I frowned at this request. Something tells me that they had a hidden agenda with this visit and by the growls coming off Jasper and Peter I wasn't the only one. Carlisle waved his hand for an explanation to their growing. Peter was the one that answered.

"She isn't going alone. Both Jasper and I will go with her. We don't trust their agenda one little bit. Plus they only said once and as she has to finish her studies first then we can put it off for a while or have him come here."

I could feel Jasper nod and noticed Em and Ben were doing the same thing. Angela rolled her eyes and hit Ben in the arm causing me to snicker, Jasper and Peter both glared at me. Carlisle cleared his throat to get the attention back on him.

"Okay as I was saying that is their one request in all this, we can work out security measures later. Now I would like to go back and discuss your studies. I have gone through all of your past manuscripts and have worked out somewhere along the Bella you only have to do three more classes. Seems they didn't bother looking at the classes you had all ready taken. You will still be doing History, Maths and Biology because for some reason you seem to lack in the science areas even though you were in the advanced classes in Phoenix. Angela you're in the same situation as Bella however Ben your fine when it comes to the science side of things however you'll be working on English, Home Economics and Spanish. So since we don't have to hide what we are anymore from you we have all taken up who will teach you. Bella and Angela your History teacher is going to be me since I've lived through a large part of it, Jasper will be your Math teacher and you will still be joining me in at the hospital for your Biology lessons. Ben, you'll be taught mainly by Esme however Peter and Jasper will be teaching you Spanish. Now we will start tomorrow. Bella, can you please come with me? I need to talk to you about some matters in my study."

I nodded my head and stood up untangling myself from the blanket and Jasper before slowly following Carlisle up the stairs. Once we were in his study he closed the door and walked over to his desk and picked up a box before coming to sit in front of me. He handed me the small box causing my heart to start to speed up.

"Isabella relax before the boys come running in thinking I am hurting you or something."

I nodded and took a couple of deep breaths in hope they would help me calm down, it worked until I looked at the box again and I had to start again. I suddenly felt my body being filled with calm and love, I closed my eyes and allowed Jasper to work his magic and sent him a burst of gratitude. Carlisle waited until he could see I wasn't about to have a break down before he continued.

"Isabella your words last night proved to us all how much you fit into this family. We know that you entered this family as Edward's girlfriend but it didn't take that long for you to become something more for all of us. You became a daughter to both Esme and me, we got to watch as you grew into the young lady you are today. I believe Esme told you earlier how very sorry were for leaving you the way we did and we will spend the rest of eternity proving to you how sorry we are. Rose has come to see you as a little sister and has found you two have much more in common than she original thought. Emmett loves you like a baby sister; I've never seen him as protective over anyone, aside from Rose, as he is over you. You make him feel as if he is actually needed in this family. I can't speak for Jasper because I know that is something you two will have to speak about but I know that you have changed him completely as well. What is in that box is a long time coming and maybe I should have given it to you earlier but I wasn't sure until last night. Are you going to open it?"

I looked down at the box once more and slowly opened it and gasped. Resting against the velvet was a watch with the Cullen coat of arms engraved on the face as well as a smaller version of Carlisle's ring. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes in a silent question.

"The watch was Alice's idea after she noticed the amount of time you spent playing around with the boys wrist bands. The ring was actually my mothers and you remind me of her so very much, I wanted you to have it."

Without thinking I threw myself at him and started to cry again this time in happiness. Once I had calmed down again he helped put the watch on and slipped the ring on my wedding finger stating that until I was mated that is where it belonged after that it would be moved to on my middle finger. I hugged him once again before running out the room to show my very growing family what I was given. Both Jasper and Peter smiled as I jumped up and down explaining the meaning of it to Angela and Ben. My happiness ended when a voice floated across the room towards us.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

I froze before slowly turning around to come face to face with the man I once loved.

"Edward?"


	4. Chapter 4

Things happened so fast that all I knew was I was suddenly in Esme's arms and there was a hole where the door should have been. I wiggled out of Esme's arms and made it to the door before I found myself wrapped up in a little pixies arms, which were holding me close. I watched as Peter picked Edward up and threw him across the yard, where he would have hit a tree if Jasper hadn't pinned him to the ground growling at him. I watched as Rose and Em tackled Peter before he could join Jasper, who was currently being dragged off Edward by Carlisle and a person I had never met before. My brain suddenly caught up with me again as I realised, I was being held by Alice.

"Um Alice, you can let me go you know. I am not about to get in the middle of that thank you."

Alice released me only for me to be pulled into Angela's arms. I noticed she was glaring at Alice with so much anger and made a small growling noise before pulling me outside towards Peter. The moment I came into his line of sight, he stopped fighting Rose and Em and watched as Angela pulled me towards him. When we were less than five feet in front of them Angela told them to move as she pushed me into Peter's hold, muttering something about idiots, before marching over to snarling Jasper. I have no idea what she said to him but a second later I was sandwiched between the two of them as she turned to Edward.

"What the hell are you doing back here? I mean come on, you left her TWICE. Did you just expect the family to be happy to see the one person who almost destroyed her TWICE walk back into her life? YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE AMOUNT OF PAIN SHE WENT THROUGH THE FIRST TIME. I SWEAR THE ONLY REASON SHE SURVIVED THIS TIME WAS BECAUSE OF YOUR FAMILY. DON'T JUST FUCKING LAY THERE, SAY SOMETHING?"

"Angela dear, language." Angela blushed as she turned around to Esme and apologised before turning back and glaring at the still surprised Edward. It was then I noticed he was missing his left hand and the middle finger on his right was hanging by a thread. Angela frowned when she noticed where my gaze was before realising the same thing I had, screwing up her nose, she backed off a bit right into Ben's hold.

It was Carlisle, who actually found Edward's hand and helped him up.

"I believe that we all have some catching up to do. So I suggest that we all move this inside. Edward, I suggest for now you stay away from Bella. Okay, everyone in."

Jasper and Peter didn't let me move until everyone else had entered the house and even then Peter picked me up and followed Jasper, who was still growling into the dining room. It had been the first time we used it as a place for family meetings since Edward had left as most of the time they took place in the lounge room now. As I was pulled into Peter's chest with Jasper standing directly behind us did I realise why this was the case. The dining room was used for serious meetings, and in a way it turned into a mini board room while the lounge was for less stressful subject. I started to play with Peter's fingers earning me a growl from Edward only to have both Jasper and Peter growl back at him.

"Alright, enough you three. First things first, welcome home Edward and Alice. Alice, why don't you introduce your companion to us?"

Alice smiled and held hands with the stranger.

"This is Michael, my mate. He was the one that changed me when James came for me at the asylum. He got James to go after him; by the time he had lost him and returned to the asylum, I was all ready gone. He has spent all this time looking for me."

I watched as Jasper stepped up to him and gave him the once over before holding his hand out. Michael looked down at Alice, who smiled and nodded before taking Jasper's hand in his.

"It's nice to meet you Michael. I am sorry you got dragged into the family mess so soon."

Michael nodded and darted his eyes back and forth between Jasper, Peter, Edward and myself before asking a question. I had no idea what was said but Edward let out a growl causing the boys to start up again. Carlisle shook his head before Angela opened her mouth and suggested that everyone shut up and let Carlisle speak. The look on Edward's face set me off into a fit of giggles that started Angela off. Jasper shook his head at the pair of us and covered us with calm before taking his place behind Peter again. Once Carlisle was sure that he wasn't going to be interrupted, he introduced us all to Michael, leaving me until last.

"… and this is mine and Esme's daughter, Isabella or Bella as she prefers to be called."

"Actually Dad I have noticed in the past few months the only people that ever call me Bella are Mum and you. Everyone else tends to call me Bells. So Michael it's up to you what you chose to call me, I will answer to either of them."

Michael smiled and nodded before Carlisle started to speak again.

"Right, now we have gotten the introductions out of the way it's time to get down to what has been happening for the last four months? Edward, why don't you start?"

Edward looked at me as he started his story.

"The moment I had you in my arms in Italy, I finally felt whole again but the longer I held you the more I noticed how you had changed. You weren't the girl I had left, and it scared me. When we returned home and you moved in I started to notice it more. Just small things like the fact you seemed to distance yourself from me. If something was wrong, you would go to Emmett or Alice to speak about it. You would often seem elsewhere when we were alone together. So when you were at work that day I ran. I needed to work out what had happened to my Bella and how I could get you back. I ran all the way to the tip of South America before I stopped. After feeding, I made my way back up to highlands of Brazil before I began to work it all out. At first I thought it was me leaving that had done it but the more I thought about it, I worked out it was because of those around us. You had spent too much time with the mutts and around a group of people that allowed their female way too much freedom. I only came back to take what belongs to me before leaving again. The fact MY MATE has been corrupted even more just proves to me how right I was."

As he spoke the room slowly began to fill with growls that turned to snarls before yet again Edward was being ripped into. However, this time it wasn't Jasper or Peter doing it but Esme. Peter handed me over to Angela and told her to take Ben and me upstairs and lock my bedroom door. I didn't even argue when I noticed both Jasper and him no longer had any whites left in their eyes. As quickly as possible we ran up to my room and locked the door. A second later two of the most deafening roars filled the house causing us all to cringe. I pulled them both into my study and locked the door behind us. Esme had made this room vampire proof just in case something happened, not even Emmett could break down the door and there was enough food and drink to last a while.

Both Angela and Ben looked at me with wide eyes in a silent question.

"You two better sit down, and I'll explain everything from the beginning or shall I say from my little three day disappearing act. The vampire world has a royal family, as Carlisle explained to you, called the Volturi. Edward believed that I was dead and went to them saying he couldn't live without me and to ask to die. They declined his request so still thinking I was dead he was going to force their hand. Alice of course had a vision and long story short we got out of there with our lives . . . just. When I got home Edward said he couldn't come in with me because Charlie wasn't alone. I knew that at least one of the wolf pack was with him, so I nodded my head and entered the house. What I saw was the whole pack sat around in my lounge room and a very angry Charlie. It turns out Jake lost control and phased in front of him, and it didn't take him long to work out the tribal stories were real. We ended up having a huge argument in front of everyone and Charlie giving me two choices. 1) I moved to Florida and lived with Phil and Renee or 2) I transferred down to La Push where the boys could 'keep' an eye on me. I came up with a third choice and moved in with the Cullens. "

Both of them wrapped their arms around me in comfort. It was the first time I had told anyone outside of the family what had taken place. A loud crash and the sound of glass being broken caused us to jump apart. A second later two very deadly growls filled the air followed by a weaker one though not by much. I pressed my finger to my lips to make sure they didn't make a sound as the sound of fighting took place outside the door. I found a pen and paper and quickly scribbled a note to them.

_We are safe in here. Just don't make too much noise. At the moment none of the family are safe to be around. The only way in and out of this room is through that door and it is vampire proof. Now we might be in here a while, so I suggest you two get some rest. The sofa is a fold out and is very nice to sleep on. _

Both Angela and Ben nodded before quietly getting themselves organised. I listen as the growling and the sound of flesh being torn into floated under the door. I had noidea how long I sat leaning against the door waiting for the noises to end and for someone to tell me it was safe to come out again. Even though the fighting had left my room, I could still hear the odd growl coming from one of my family. I hadn't realised that I had fallen asleep until the sound of someone scratching at the door woke me up. I noticed both Angela and Ben sitting up, and I place my finger to my lips again. Both nodded as someone else joined whoever was outside the door. Jasper's voice came floating into the room. I could tell he was still in his Major mode and wasn't safe to be around.

"Oh Isabella, our sweet darling Isabella, why do you hide from us? We know you are in there. We just want to make sure you are safe."

I closed my eyes as he filled my body with pure lust causing me to shudder and for the Major and his Captain to make an odd noise that all most sounded like purring as they caught the scent of my arousal.

"You smell so delectable Isabella. Why don't you come out here and let the Major and I see you?"

I opened my eyes to see Angela shaking her head. She could see I was losing control and was on the verge of opening the door to go to them.

"Isabella if you make us find a way in to you, we can't promise we won't hurt your little friends. So Isabella what is it to be?"

I took a deep breath and stood up.

"I will come out. Just promise me that you won't try and hurt my friends."

"You have our promise our beloved Isabella all we want is you."

I took a deep breath and looked at a worried Angela.

"Angela once I leave, I want you to come over and lock the door again. You are NOT to open it for anyone but me okay. I promise you I will be careful."

Angela nodded as I took a deep breath and slowly unlocked the door and slid out. I heard Angela lock it again before I allowed myself to breathe and look at the two vampires in front of me. I noticed both of them still had black eyes causing me to whimper in fright. Why did I leave the room again? The Major suddenly appeared in front of me and let out a soft growl causing me to press myself further into the wall. I watched as the Captain shook his head at my pitiful attempted to escape. Jasper reached out and dragged me to his chest and tilted my head to the side. I closed my eyes as he dragged his nose down the side of my neck breathing me in.

"You smell wonderful more like apple and cinnamon pie than fucking strawberries and flowers. I could almost eat you up. "

I couldn't help but shiver in fright at his words causing him to pull back from me and look me in the eyes.

"Isabella listen to me. We will NEVER FUCKING HURT YOU. You have nothing to be worried about. So just relax. Captain where is everyone?"

"The head of the coven and his mate are 'hunting' the others have locked themselves away in their rooms. As for the thing, he is currently busy."

I shuddered and tried not to think at what he meant by those words. The major kissed the top of my head before turning us to face his Captain.

"I think that sounds like a good idea. What do say Isabella? Want to watch us hunt?"

I took a shaky breath and slowly nodded my head. The smile that filled Peter's face was scary as he made his way towards us. I found myself sandwiched yet again between the two of them. What I didn't expect was for the Major to start kissing his Captain nor the feelings it caused me to feel. The Major pulled his mouth away as the both looked down at me and my now bright red face. Peter lowered his head, so I was looking into his eyes and licked his lips.

"Did you like that Isabella? Watching the Major and I make out with you in the middle?"

I just nodded my head not being able to find my voice. Peter leaned forward so his lips brushed against my ear.

"You are just going to love watching him dominate me then."

I swear if they both hadn't been holding me up I would have slid to the floor in a pile of goo. The Major laughed as he drew me up into his arms so I was wrapped around his front. I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach and tried not to moan out loud.

"Isabella behave yourself. Now close your eyes and hang on tight."

I did as I was instructed and the next thing I knew we were air born before we softly hit the ground. Unlike last time Jasper didn't hold himself back as we made our way deeper into the woods. In a short amount of time, we were back at our little waterfall area where I noticed someone has set up a pile of blankets and pillows. Almost like a large nest. I couldn't help but notice that there was also a lot of food and water for me. The conversation I had with Esme and Rose just two days ago entered my mind, and I gasped. All the looks, the way they held me, the silent conversations, and the way they both reacted to Edward when he arrived and again when he called me his mate. I was their mate and they were claiming me as such. I didn't notice I was having a breakdown until Peter wrapped himself around my back.

"Shhhhhhhh little one, its okay. We promise that we won't hurt you. You belong to us and I am afraid the Major and I just need you away from the house and the thing for a while. Right now the Major and I need to go hunting, however, as we can't leave you alone so we will come back here to feed."

"Actually Captain, leaving won't be necessary. It seems our old companion and her mate is bringing us dinner as we speak."

As he spoke those words Alice and Michael entered the clearing with two mountain lions following them as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Alice and Michael stopped once they got to the tree line while the lions kept walking closer to the two vampires holding me.

"Michael has an odd ability that lets him have control over certain things. Before we go, I should tell you that it might be a good idea to move Isabella to the caves nearby after you have feed. It's going to snow tonight. Isabella you need to phone Angela and tell her it's safe to come out."

I nodded my head in understanding being too scared to talk. Alice gave me a quick smile before they both left. The Major put me in the nest and told me not to move or make a sound. I watched as Michael's power left the two lions. Watching the Major and his Captain hunt and kill was the most beautiful and frightening thing I had ever witnessed. The sounds coming from both of them as they drained the animals did things to my insides that should be illegal and from the looks they were shooting me, they could smell my reaction. The Major finished first and even though I knew he was feed his eyes were still black and from the stories I had been told would be for a while. Leaving the dead lion where it was he slowly began to walk towards me. He carefully stepped in the nest before lowing himself so he was as close to me as possible without touching me.

"You smell divine Isabella. There is much we need to talk about but the fortune teller was right there is a storm coming and we need to get you under cover. We don't want you getting ill." He reached out and stroked the side of my face with his finger. Without thinking a soft sigh left my lips causing the Major to pull me into his lap and start to nuzzle the spot behind me ear causing me to giggle. I noticed that a strange noise coming from his chest in response and pulled away a bit with a worried look in my eyes.

Peter who had just returned from hiding the remnants of their dinner laughed at my face. I looked up and saw his eyes were once again red with a small amount of gold flecks.

"Little One there is nothing to worry the Major is just purring. We do that when our mates are happy."

I bowed my head and blushed causing the Major to nuzzle me again. I smiled at his attempt but my embarrassment was too great. He let out a small whimper causing me to cup his face with my hand and run thumb back and forth under his eye causing him to nuzzle into my palm and purr again. Peter came and sat behind me for a bit and stroked my hair helping me relax. I have no idea how long we stayed wrapped up in each other before Peter broke the peace.

"As much as I could stay like this for ever the storm is coming in fast Jazz. We need to move Bells and the stuff before it fully hits."

The moment Peter called him Jazz; I looked down and noticed that his eyes were once again burning amber. Without thinking I quickly brushed my lips against his forehead and Peter's cheek before standing up and letting out a groan as I stretched my stiff muscle out. It was okay for vampires not to move for hours but my body couldn't do it. Peter and Jasper jumped up and start to gather the stuff together. Soon everything had been placed in two very large bags that they strapped to their bags. Peter was holding the small fridge that carried a lot of my food. Jasper swung me up in his arms once again as they began to run further away from the house. Instead of going to the caves as Alice suggested to them, they brought me to a small wooden cabin that was hidden in a thick part of the woods. In fact, it was covered in moss in a lot of places and half cover by large boulders and the only reason I even notice it was because Peter had opened the door for Jasper.

The inside was warm; I noticed it was one large room with a smaller one off to the side which I found out was a bathroom that included a toilet, sink and a shower that could fit three people in with room to spare. There was a little camp fire area in the corner where I could cook my food as I need and boil water. The rest of the floor was covered in a thick dark red carpet. Jasper placed me on my feet and told me that I could freshen up in the bathroom as they set up our home. After having a human moment I decided I could do with a shower, but I had no idea about towels or clothing. I jumped as Peter knocked on the door causing him to laugh.

"Little One, can you open the door for a second, so I can give you the stuff you need?"

I slowly opened the door to come face to face with a smirking Peter, who held out a towel and a white dress.

"The shampoo and toiletries are already in there we had been getting this place ready for you for a while. We just hoped to have longer to at least make it homier for you. We promise we will do the kitchen next. Now why don't you shower as we make you some to eat?"

I took what he was holding and nodded my head before closing the door and locking it again. I have no doubt that they were going to leave me alone. Actually, what use would a lock do in the face of either of them? Shaking my head and placing the stuff of the now closed toilet lid I stripped and climbed into the shower.

A knock on the door and Jasper's voice telling me my food was ready broke me out of my thoughts. I quickly dried off and slid on what I thought was a white dress but turned out to be a winter night dress. As I opened the door Jasper was holding a pair of bed socks and PJ pants both in white. Slipping the pants on quickly I took the socks and placed them on my feet before Jasper wrapped me up in one of the thick blankets. Once he was happy that I was warm enough he picked me up and carried me to the nest that Peter and him had made in front of the large fire. Placing me carefully on a pile of pillows he covered me in blankets before Peter brought over the food they had cooked me.

Instead of passing it to me, he handed it to Jasper before sitting down so I was in his arms. Jasper started to feed me what turned out to be some of Esme's stew. I was going to say I could feed myself but one look at Jasper told me not to even bother so I sat there in Peter's arms as he fed me. Once I was full he took the dish away before coming back and climbing down so he was half laid down. I noticed that he had a book with him and couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth as I saw what it was.

"Wind in the Willow, Jasper?"

"I know you're not a child Isabella but I was thinking since you tend to read other books from this era you might like this one."

I wiggled out of Peter's lap and kissed Jasper's check before curling into him.

"Actually I love this book. My Grandmother Swan used to read it to me when I was younger. It always kept the nightmares away."

Peter got up and turned off the lights before joining us once again. This time he moulded his body to mine and began to stroke my hair as Jasper's voice filled the air.

"The Mole had been working very hard all the morning, spring-cleaning his little home. First with brooms, then with dusters; then on ladders and steps and chairs, with a brush and a pail of whitewash; till he had dust in his throat and eyes, and splashes of whitewash all over his black fur, and an aching back and weary arms. Spring was moving in the air above and in the earth below and around him, penetrating even his dark and lowly little house with its spirit of divine discontent and longing."

Before long I started to fall into the darkness of sleep feeling safe and loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**This goes out to ****genuinef250 one of my reviews from the Coffee Shop her last review had me in stitches for hours. Again BIG thanks to Lea for all her hard work. Oh and OUAV next chapter is being looked at as we speak. **

I woke up curled in between the two hard bodies of my mates. What I didn't expect was to find them kissing each other so tenderly that it caused me to blush. I didn't want to interrupt such a loving moment between the two of them, but I really needed to use the bathroom. Jasper brushed down the side of Peter's face as he drew back and quickly said something to him before they both looked down with small smiles across their faces. I lost myself in their loving gaze, and it wasn't until I noticed Jasper's lips moving did I even realise he had said anything to me. I swear the blush that crossed my face gave away I wasn't actually listening to a word he had said. Jasper leaned down so his lips were close to my ear but not touching it.

"I said Good Morning Bells. There is nothing to be embarrassed about, by the way. It is lovely how you react to us both even though you are still human. Why don't you have your human moment as you call it, and then we can talk?"

I nodded my head as Peter helped me out of the nest and kissed my forehead before nudging me towards the bathroom. I closed the door and had my human moment. I came back into the room to notice Jasper was standing behind Peter whispering in his ear as he got my breakfast ready. I watched as they interacted with each other and couldn't help but notice how attuned they were with each other. As Peter moved past Jasper, he said something in his ear causing him to turn around and look at me. He called me over with a crook of his finger and a smile on his face. I dragged my feet across the floor and came to a standstill in front him.

He put a finger under my chin and raised my head, so he could see in my eyes before leaning down to brush his lips against mine. I couldn't control my body as it stepped closer to his and I returned the kiss. He wrapped one hand around my waist while the other one moved its way up into my hair pulling me closer to his body. I moaned as his tongue brushed across my lips causing me to open my mouth. I couldn't help the groan that slipped from me as he thrust his tongue into my mouth. He tasted of blackcurrants and cream, and I couldn't get enough. I lost track of all time as Jasper slowly turned me into a pile of mush in his arms. When he finally took his mouth away from mine I was gasping for breath. Peter picked me up and carried me back to the nest with my food, trying very hard not to laugh.

"I know how you feel little one. He does it to me every time. Now why don't you have some breakfast, and then we can explain a couple of things to you."

I nodded and Peter began to feed me the fruit he had cut up until I couldn't eat another thing. By this point Jasper had made me my first coffee of the morning and I couldn't help the noises I made when I took my first sip causing both Jasper and Peter's eyes to darken slightly. Once they were sure I was paying attention to them Jasper started to speak.

"I know you have questions you want to ask, but I want you to listen to me first. As Peter told you the other day we have been companions, since he was recruited into Southern Wars. What he didn't tell you was the extent of mine and his relationship. We started out being close friends, which in itself was a rare thing during those times, what with the odds of dying being so high. However as time went on, we become closer. You have to understand that as vampires, we revert to our basic instincts - the need to eat, mate and be safe, and Maria used this to the best of her ability. At times the only way to stay in her good books was to please her. Where she enjoyed the act of mating herself, she enjoyed watching it more. She knew of Peter's and my friendship and decided to push it further. She would often make Peter pleasure me while the 'Major' was out. In fact towards the end of our time together in Maria army he was out all of the time. Peter and I become lovers because the 'Major' needed him. When Charlotte became Peter's companion, Maria didn't like it one bit and ordered her death. I allowed them to escape together and told them to hide because I knew the happiness Charlotte brought Peter. Maria wasn't happy to say the least, and I was starved for a week for my betrayal. Without Peter around to calm the 'Major' down he became deadly. It was during this point I got the nickname the God of War. I had single handed managed to destroy the second largest army in the south, and I would have kept going if Peter hadn't suddenly turned up. He promised me a place where I could find myself again and be free from the nightmare, I had found myself in. For years Peter and Charlotte helped me come back from the dark, both as friends and lovers.

When Charlotte died, Peter and I wandered around together for nearly two decades before going our separate ways. I found Alice and together we joined the Cullen family, while Peter continued to travel. Every few years we would meet up and rekindle our feelings for each other. The last time was just before you entered our lives. Just after your birthday incident I ran into Peter and explained everything to him. Between Alice and him, they managed to help me forgive myself, the way you already had. It was during this time Alice told me about the vision she had about your birthday. She explained she had to let what happened come to pass so I would run to Peter. Turns out the little pixie knew all along that you belonged to Peter and I and not Edward. She also explained that Peter and I were mates as well, saying it all came down to the fact of me being an empath meant I was more in tuned with my basic needs."

I quickly stood up and climbed out of the nest and started to pace while I let the information he had given me sink in. I could kill Alice right now. Not only could she have stopped what happened at my birthday but I could also have avoided the pain that followed it. However, if she had intervened I wouldn't be here with two of the sweetest men I've ever known. The fact that Jasper and Peter were also mated to each other didn't bother me one little bit. Why should it? After all, I was brought up to believe that it shouldn't matter what a person's age, race, religion or gender was as long as they loved and cared for each other there was nothing wrong with expressing it. I started to smile when I remembered the day Jessica asked me whether I was straight or gay. My answer was yes which she never was happy about. I have never liked boxes and that what this town seemed to do put people in boxes, and often they would get them wrong. A prime example would be Angela. People in this town had her down as the quiet eldest daughter of the local priest, and here she was about to be turned into a vampire.

"OH SHIT, I FORGOT ABOUT ANGELA AND BEN."

I was instantly handed a mobile phone, not paying attention who gave it to me, I quickly punched in Angela's number and prayed that she would forgive me.

"Bella that better be you, or else I am going to kill someone."

"Um . . . Hi Angela. Listen I am so very sorry I didn't call you yesterday, things became a bit complicated. You're not still in my study are you?"

"No, Esme came and told us it was safe to come out early this morning. She quickly explained why we hadn't heard from you but only in the sense that you were with Peter and Jasper and completely safe. Which, by the way, is a good thing considering your room is totally trashed to the point Esme is talking about having to redecorate everything including your bathroom."

That got my attention. I was too busy trying not to do anything stupid yesterday to actually see the damage that had occurred in my room.

"How bad is it?"

I heard Angela walk out into the garden knowing she wanted to tell me this away from the ears of the family.

"Okay let's see. You no longer have a roof, window, bed or shower. Half your clothes have been destroyed but that was all Edward's doing and had very little to do with the actual fight. The bath has several large cracks in it where someone had their head smashed into it. The dining room is completely destroyed, the kitchen is fine though one of the countertops has to be replaced but that has to do with the aftermath rather than the actual fight. The lounge room is very much like the dining room. However, the TV survived as did all of Emmett's games which we are all truly grateful about. Apart from that the rest of the house is fine. A couple of trees have been knocked down and there are a couple of large holes in the ground which they are talking about turning into a pool."

I slumped against the wall and slid down as Angela described the state of the place. The house had been Esme's pride and joy and now a large part of it was destroyed, and it was all because of me. Jasper knelt down in front of me and cupped my face in his hand while he shook his head. This was one of the times I hated that whatever kept Edward out of my head didn't do the same with Jasper. I heard Alice's voice yelling in the background

"ISABELLA MARIE CULLENTHIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT." Fucking know it all Pixie. I heard the phone being taken off Angela as **my mum's** Esme's voice filled my ears.

"Young lady you better be listening to me. This was NOT your fault. Do I need to remind you I was the one that destroyed the dining room? Now, I was wondering if I could speak to Jasper and Peter."

Jasper took the phone from me and after a couple of humming noises he said he would put it on loud speaker so we could all talk. Jasper's gaze dropped to me, as I still sat on the floor, before throwing the phone to Peter who put it on to loud speaker. Jasper then picked me up and cuddled me to his chest before walking over to our nest and settling in with me still in his arms.

"Okay Esme we are all here and can hear you." Said Peter.

"Boys, Carlisle and I fully understand the need to want to keep Isabella safe; after all she is our daughter. We've also guessed she has worked out or has been informed about the fact you are all mates. Carlisle and I were hoping that you would bring her home, so we can help her through this process."

Both Jasper and Peter started to growl, and I watched as both of their eyes darkened. Jasper even brought me closer to his chest as Peter moved so I was hidden from the phone. Esme must have noticed her mistake as I heard her gasp on the other side of the phone. It was Rose that saved the day.

"Oh for the love of… Peter, Jazz listen to me. Esme didn't mean that you couldn't take care of Bells because we all know that you can. Esme was talking about being able to ask us females questions about the mating process, and what it involves considering she is still human. We also need to talk about bedding arrangements, what we're going to about Edward, and we need your help fixing up the mess that was made. Come on, speak someone."

They both relaxed a little but Jasper didn't loosen his hold on me. It was Peter who answered Rose.

"We shall return once our mate has been taken care of. I am not going to apologise for our reactions as you all know what the first few weeks of bonding are like. However, we agree that it is a good idea if Isabella is around other females as she is probably going to have questions that we as her mates can't answer. Now we have a few more things to do before we return however, I can see us returning before sunset."

With that he hit the end button before turning to face us. Jasper slowly stood up still holding me close to him before nodding his head and walking towards the bathroom where he started to undress me. One look in his eyes told me there was no use fighting because no matter what they were going to see me naked. By the time Peter joined us, I was sat on the edge of the sink trying to cover myself with my hands only for Jasper to stop me. The purring noise that they both made caused me to blush. This had been the first time any male had seen me fully unclothed since the day I was born and my body had changed a great deal since then. I couldn't stop the gasp that left my mouth as Jasper pinned my hands behind my back with one hand while the other one started to play with my full breasts. Peter stood behind Jasper and slowly stripped him of his clothes before doing the same with his. I was too scared to look away from Jasper's eyes, but I couldn't stop myself. My eyes took in his wide shoulders where I could see the rise marks from the many bites he had gotten from his stint in the south, down his sculptured body to his six pack. I wanted my eyes to stop there, but they kept going down taking in the v shape of his hips, I suddenly got the desire to spend time kissing them as my eyes travelled down to his manhood. I quickly closed my eyes and took a ragged breath. It was getting too much for me to handle, I felt Jasper let go of my hands as he tried to step back. When a husky "No don't" floated out of my mouth.

With my eyes still closed I reached out and slowly slid my hand down his chest, brushing my fingers across his abs, past his navel stopping just inches away from his manhood. Taking another deep breath, I slowly lowered my hand and brush the tip of it. Jasper suddenly let out a growl causing me to pull my hand away quickly. I wanted to run away but I was suddenly pulled into Jasper's chest.

"I am so sorry, but the warmth of your hand on me felt so good."

I pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"I didn't do anything wrong then?"

He shook his head before he pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Isabella we are all going to shower together. This will serve three purposes. Firstly, this will give us time to explore each other's bodies. Secondly, Peter and my inner monsters will get to cover you with our scents in a way that doesn't involve sex because as much as we would like to fully mate with you, your pretty little body won't be able to survive. And lastly, we all need a shower."

I rolled my eyes at the last statement and slid off the sink and in the process accidentally made contact with Jasper's chest triggering him to let out another small growl before pulling me into the shower. We spent the next 45 minutes exploring each other's bodies even though I still had to close my eyes when it came down to touching anything below their waists. By the time we were once again dressed and ready to go my body was that highly strung from just being close to them that I knew I was going to be spending time with 'bob', my battery operated purple rabbit that was the one present that I allowed Alice and Rose to buy me without argument, sometime in the very near future. I felt Peter's arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me so I was snug against his chest before he lowered his head to whisper in my ear.

"Oh little one trust me when I say that isn't going to happen. No little toy is going to be bringing you pleasure ever again." I looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow. "I saw them giving it to you plus little one your thoughts were written all over your face" He bit down on my earlobe as he started to stroke the top of my jeans causing me to whimper.

"Peter as much as I love the noises our Bells makes, you better stop doing that before I lose full control of my powers. As for you Bells, Peter is right about your little toy. When we get home you are going to give it to me to destroy. Now we had better be going before someone sends out a search party."

Once the door was locked and Jasper and Peter had gathered everything they needed Peter picked me up in his arms and started to run. I could hear he was speaking to Jasper by the humming sound, but as usual it was too fast for my ears. The moment we came close to the house Peter slowed down to a walking pace. When I saw the state the yard was still in I couldn't help the words that flew out of my mouth.

"Holy fuck, what the hell...? Peter put me down this minute."

Peter lowered me to the ground just as the family along with Angela and Ben walked out. I stormed towards them walking around the giant hole that was where a large patch of grass used to be. Stopping in front of Angela I opened and closed my mouth trying to find the correct words.

"YOU TOLD ME THAT THERE WERE ONLY A FEW TREES KNOCKED DOWN AND A FEW HOLES IN THE GROUND. IT LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING TORNADO HAS BEEN THROUGH HERE."

Jasper pulled me against his chest and told me to take a deep breath. I was trembling with fury. They had destroyed a large part of their garden and the woods surrounding it during their fight with Edward. I closed my eyes and slowly started to count to ten as Jasper swamped my body with calm. When I opened my eyes again I noticed that everyone had gone inside leaving me and my mates alone standing on the porch. Peter cupped my face helping me relax further.

"Okay I'm good. Sorry about that but what exactly happened out here? More importantly what happened to Edward?"

Both tensed before relaxing again as I spoke his name. I quickly looked up and noticed Peter's eyes had gone pitch black again and something told me if I looked at Jasper's, I would see the same. At that moment neither of them existed. I was once again in the presence of _the Major_ and his _Captain_. I remembered the first time that I had met the Major, it was also the first day that we learnt exactly how strong the door to my study was. It was a week after Alice had left and so far Jasper had been fine, a little moody sure but apart from that fine. All hell broke loose the day Esme decided a family shopping trip was in order. We had just finished up and were packing the car when one of last year's seniors strolled up to us. She wasn't even that good looking, but she started hitting on Jasper in front of all of us. When she asked where the spiky haired freak was Jasper started to lose it. Em managed to drag him to the Jeep and away before he completely snapped. Things went downhill when we got home to find that two of the sister's from Alaska had taken Alice leaving as a free for all and had arrived to stake their claim on Jasper. Em managed to get me to my study but not before the Major managed to see me and demanded that I was his and then spent the next three hours banging on the door to let him in and the next two days sitting outside the door growling at everyone who came near us. At the time I thought nothing of it but looking back now it was after that our relationship began to change.

The Major picked me up and moved us inside. I wanted to scream again as I looked about the once beautiful room. Here at least Angela didn't hide anything, as they had managed to clean up in here. My family where standing about while Angela and Ben were sitting on one of the chairs from Carlisle's study leaving one free for my use. The Major placed me in the chair with a look saying I was to stay put or else. I gave him a small smile in understanding before he placed a kiss on my forehead and went to stand near Em. The Captain took his place behind my chair and stroked my hair while we listen to Carlisle.

"We did a sweep of the surrounding area and found nothing. The Wolves have said they haven't caught Edward's scent either but now that they are aware that he is dangerous and no longer seen as being part of the family they have said they will keep an eye open for him. Carmen said that there has been no sign of him up there either and the Volturi has offered us Demetri's help if it comes to that."

Carlisle then smiled and took a deep unneeded breath as he looked at me and said, "Also it seems the brothers have become fond of Bella. They wanted her to go to Volturi and stay with them until this all over." Both the _Major_ and the _Captain_ let out loud growls at his last statement. I placed my hand on the Captain's arm and sent waves of love at the Major causing both of them to settle a little. However, it didn't stop the Major stepping closer to me to take my hand in his. Once Carlisle was sure that they had calmed down again he went on.

"We also explained that Bella is now mated to the two of you, at which the Volturi send their congratulations. I know we are a large family and will soon be adding another three to our ranks but I would still like to take up their offer and allow Demetri to come and stay with us for a while. I hope that he can help track down Edward before he does anything overly stupid. Also, I think until we get this all cleared up that Bella should go into hiding." The Major and the Captain looked at each other in silent conversation before the Major turned back to Carlisle.

"We will take her away. I will also send you help as I am not leaving you two fighters down, not with the way he is behaving. I'll phone Gareth; he can hunt down Lorne and Lea and send them to you. What are you going to do with the other two?"

Carlisle ran is hand through his hair before speaking.

"The Volturi have offered to house the rest of us in one of their safe houses until _he_ is taken care of. Its close by so I can still work but far enough away that he won't know where we are. However since his main aim is Bella, both Angela and Ben should be okay."

The Major nodded in agreement as he looked at me and gave me a small smile. He could feel my worry over my two friends but I knew that my family would do anything to protect them. I stood up and moved so I was standing beside the Major and asked the one question I really didn't want to.

"When do we leave?"

"Now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay the opening of this chapter came about during a talk I had with my friend Rachael. So this chapter goes out to her. Thanks once again to Lea who has had her work cut out for her.**

We were all dressed in black standing around a small hole in the ground as Alice slowly lowered the small box into the ground. This would be my last act of business before I left my family behind and ran off into hiding with my two mates who were currently standing on either side of me. Carlisle and Esme were talking to Demetri leaving us alone.

Alice was still glaring at Jasper and muttering under breath as Emmett buried the box. We even had a little head stone that he stood up.

Here lies BOB, good friend and lover of Bella Swan.

He will be deeply missed.

Emmett broke the silence as he turned to Jasper, shook his head and said.

"Dude I can't believe that you killed Bob. I mean he was only doing his job of bring pleasure to one who needed it most. He was a true American."

Jasper raised his eyebrow at his brother as Peter couldn't help himself and had to point out the obvious reality to what Em was saying.

"Sex toys are not and never will be seen as being 'true' Americans, for Heaven's sake Emmett."

Em shrugged at Peter and turned back to look at the small grave. I saw Rose's mouth open as she muttered under her breath just loud enough that it would reach our ears.

"Does that mean that my Emmy isn't a 'true' American?"

I was the first one to crack and ended up having to lean on Jasper, so I wouldn't fall over in hysterics, closely followed by the rest of the group joining me. It had been Alice's idea that we needed to do something to say goodbye to my old life and since Jasper had killed Bob before I could pack him, she said a funeral would have to do. It helped break the sombre mood that had taken over the house during the last few hours. This would be the last time that we would be all together for who knew how long. We all went quiet again when the shutters on the house went down and Carlisle closed the boot of his car. This was it. I couldn't stop the tears that started to fall down my face. Angela threw herself at me and started to cry, we were soon joined by Alice and Rose, who even though they couldn't actually shed any tears their own eyes, glistened. We pulled apart after a while letting Ben come and give me a small hug.

"Be safe Bells. You know we are only a web cam, texted, phone or email away. This isn't goodbye forever. Just think of it as an extended holiday."

I gave Ben a watery smile. Ben may come across as being nerdy but he always knew what to say to make a person smile.

Em was next. He took one look at me and then back at my mates. I saw Jasper nod his head before I was being given one of Em's famous bear hugs.

"Listen Bells if you ever need me for anything just phone and I'll be there as fast as I can. You two take good care of my little sis or I will kick your asses! Got it?"

I watched as both Jasper and Peter nodded. We all know it wasn't going to happen, but it made Em feel better.

I stayed in his arms as we walked towards the car. I had said my farewells to the girls earlier when the boys went and hunted knowing that Jasper wouldn't be able to handle the emotions that we would throw off. I had one last farewell to make and that was to my parents. Em put me down as everyone moved away to give us the idea of space and privacy.

Esme pulled me into her arms and rocked me back and forth as the tears started up again. Carlisle came and sandwiched me between the two of them, just holding me and every now and then kissing my hair. After a while, Jasper and Peter stood closer to us indicating it was time for us to leave. Carlisle nodded his head before speaking to me.

"Be safe our daughter. You have two mates that love you very much. I know we all hoped to help you through this trying time, but it's not to be so. We are only a phone call away. Jasper has said that he will get the equipment so we can talk face to face everyday once you are fully settled. Okay?"

I nodded my head before releasing my hold on my parents, and with a soft goodbye I reached out for my mates and was soon pulled in to Peter's chest while Jasper stroked my hair giving me what comfort he could without using his powers on me. I buried my head into Peter's chest as we started to move towards the car. Jasper had Demetri bring his Jeep from storage. Unlike Em's which was a soft top and had a small cabin Jasper's could hold four people in comfort with plenty of room to spare and had a hard top. He also explained to me that it was custom made just for him. Peter placed me in the back and strapped me in before climbing into the seat next to me. Jasper finished saying goodbye to the family and jumped in the front. With a last wave, he started the engine and raced off down the driveway. Peter took off my seat belt and pulled me into his arms half an hour later while I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up with a headache to find that I was laying across the whole of the back seat with an actual pillow under my head and a blanket placed over me. I slowly sat up and waited for the pounding in my head to die down. Peter was now driving and Jasper was reaching into a bag pulling out a bottle of water and painkillers both which he passed back to me. When our hands touched, he stroked as he made sure I took the medication. He had been me around enough over the last few months to know that I would do anything to avoid having to take them. Carlisle always had to give me the stronger ones so my body would absorb them fast enough but, they tended to get me stoned. Once he saw that they were starting to work, he began to speak.

"We are almost at one of our stops. We can clean up there and get you something to eat. I am afraid this is going to be a long trip. However, I did get them to put in a DVD player in so you can watch movies, a place for your iPod, and we packed you some books."

I nodded my head and curled up against the door and watched as desert flew past the window. It's amazing how vivid colours are when you are tripping out of your mind. Every once in a while a small giggle would escape for no reason what so ever. An hour later the drug started to wear off, and I started to think. The first thought was that a vampire's idea of 'almost there' and humans was completely different. The second thought was much more painful. This was the second time Jasper and I had to drive through the desert in order to get me away from someone. This was the second time I had put my family's lives in danger. I heard a phone ring before I felt myself being thrown forward in the seat as Peter slammed on the breaks. I suddenly found myself being pulled from the car by a very upset looking Jasper. He dragged me by the hand to a system of nearby caves before he pushed me against the wall and pinned me there with his whole body. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. The steady growl that was coming from his chest was scaring me as he bent forward so his forehead was touching mine before he hissed out.

"You are not going to run away from me again. I am not going to allow it and neither is Peter. If it means standing outside the actual bathroom stall as you have a human moment so be it. Now get it out of your head that this is your fault because it's not. It's that child who has it in his head that he owns what is rightfully MINE. You belong to Peter and I now and no one else is going to fucking touch you. Do you understand me Isabella?"

I tried to nod but the grip he had on my chin meant I couldn't. I quickly whispered.

"Yes."

"Yes what Isabella?"

"Yes, I understand you Jasper. I am sorry for thinking of running away. I just thought it would be easier than putting the family in danger again. This is the second time that we've had to flee across the desert because of me. I thought if I handed myself over then at least the family and you could be together again."

Jasper shoved his hand in my hair and pulled me to him as he attacked my mouth fervently. Without permission my body drew closer to his and I could feel that how well his body was affected by mine. Without his lips leaving mine, he moved his free hand down past my hip to my knee which he hitched over his hip resulting in me being pressed up against his now fully aroused manhood. He started to thrust his hip causing the seams of my trousers to rub against my soaked panties. The moan that left my mouth caused him to let out a small growl as he moved him mouth to the side of my neck where he started to suck. I could feel this ache inside me start to grow the whole time he was doing this. He licked his way up to my ear before whispering.

"You belong to us Isabella. Now show me who you belong to."

With one more thrust the ache became too much and I came screaming his and Peter's name. I slumped against Jasper too weak to be able to move.

"Well Major I think she now understands who she belongs to, though if she is like this with clothes on, I can't wait until she is strong enough to be taken properly."

Jasper laughed as he threw me over his shoulder in caveman style and walked toward Peter, who was standing just inside the entrance and lightly kissed him on the side of the mouth before pulling back.

"Come on we are expected soon. You're going to have to break the speed limit a bit longer."

Peter nodded his head and walked the short distance back to the Jeep followed by Jasper, who threw me in the back seat still in a mess before slamming the door and jumping back in the front. I couldn't move and didn't pay any attention to the speed we were going as I was still lost in my lust filled haze that Jasper had put me in.

I came out of it as the back door was opened again to show me a still smiling Peter. He took one look at me and got me into a seated position before picking me up and carrying me into a small homestead.

I came face to face with a young lady maybe a couple of years older than me but considering she was a vampire it was hard to tell. She took one look at me and shook her head at my mates.

"The poor thing has no idea what has hit her. Peter put her down so I can take her to get cleaned up. She'll need a woman to talk to. You two, there is another shower in the spare room you can use and no hanky panky do you understand me? "

I watched as both my mates nodded before Peter put me down and followed Jasper to what I understood to be the spare room before turning back to our hostess.

"You poor thing let's get you cleaned up. My name is Rachael by the way. I've been associated with those two for way too long. I feel sorry for you being mated to them. They can be a handful."

I could only just nod as she undressed me and pushed me into a warm shower telling me to get washed, and she'd be right back. Once I had returned back to old myself and was sat in the kitchen in a fresh pair of clothes and a cup of coffee waiting for the boys to come back from hunting Rachael came over with her knitting and started to talk to me.

"First of all, congratulations on becoming their mate. I know a lot of vampires that are going to mighty jealous about it. Now listen, whatever happened today to set the Major off the way he did is going to have to be something you watch and not just with him. His Captain can be just as bad when the mood hits. You don't have to worry about them ever hurting you because it is impossible for a mate to hurt another, and because you are still human the Major and the Captain will be careful with you. Now do you have any questions you wish to ask?"

I thought it was odd asking a complete stranger questions but as Renee once told me when life gives you a free chance take it.

"I do have a few that I wouldn't mind being answered."

Rachael nodded her head and went on with her knitting letting me get to them in my own time.

"They said they wouldn't have sex with me and then the Major basically dry humps me today. Isn't that sex?"

"Ah, the magical word 'sex'. Actually, to a vampire what the Major did to you today was seen as marking and dominance. It had very little to do with actual sex. They won't have actual sex with you until your changed because your breakable and well when one is fully mated the male tends to bite. However, this doesn't mean they won't bring you pleasure. A vampire's abilities are very unique. The fact the Major doesn't even have to touch you thanks to his gift, so I say you're in for one hell of a ride. Do you have and other questions?"

"My mum and sister told me that because I am human I don't fully understand the impact of being mated. Can you explain it to me?"

Rachael sat back and knitted for a bit before answering.

"I am sure that you have been told that when you are a vampire all your emotions are more heightened. When you are mated the connection you feel towards your mate isn't just physical it burrows down into your very being. Right now I can tell you both the Major and his Captain cannot only tell where you are but also what you are feeling, in the Major's case it is stronger than he would normal be able to. You can feel it but not as strong and won't be able to until you are turned. They are also going to be very protective of you as well. I am actually surprised that they even let you leave the nest. Talking about them being protective of you, they are back."

I suddenly found myself being pulled from my chair into a Jasper and Peter sandwiched. I couldn't stop myself blushing as they ran their hands over me making sure that in their absent I hadn't hurt myself. Once they were both happy that I was fine they both placed kisses on my neck before turning back to a very amused Rachael.

"I am not going to say anything. Now as much as I like the company I believe that you have a way to travel before you make it home again. I suggest you go north before heading south, you'll lose him again. Oh and you're going to need to get your mate clothes fit for the southern weather."

Both Jasper and Peter nodded before saying their goodbyes and thanks to Rachael before pulling me from the house. This time Jasper placed me in the passenger seat and strapped me in while Peter jumped in the back seat, so he was in the middle. Jasper pulled out on to the road and started to head north. Going over the last thing out of Rachael's mouth got me thinking.

"I take it Rachael has a gift?"

Peter's laughter filled the air causing me to turn around and look at him.

"Rachael is unique to say the least. Before she was turned, she was in the secret service and when she was changed, she kept up with her job however she now works for the Major. She has eyes everywhere and I do mean everywhere hence her warning. As for the clothes part well it was a given that you won't have the correct ones considering you've been living in Forks for a while. So to actually answer your question, no, she doesn't have a gift. She is just very good at her job."

I rolled my eyes at his roundabout answer before turning back to the front. After a couple of hours, I watched as the desert gave way to tree again causing me to screw up my nose. Jasper reached across and placed his hand on my thigh and lightly stroked it. There wasn't anything romantic about it but my body had other plans causing the boys to start to purr. Jasper pulled over as Peter grabbed me and pulled me into the back with him seconds later Jasper joined us. Peter ran his nose slowly down the side of my neck before flicking his tongue out causing my breath to needlessly catch. Jasper slowly removed the shirt I was wearing and ran his hands down my now bare stomach making me shudder. Both of them purred at my reaction causing me to blush.

"You have no idea what you do to us Isabella. Your body calls to us to please you. So let us."

Jasper began to suck on my neck as Peter started to pull down the skirt that Rachael had given me leaving me in just my bra and panties. Jasper moved so he was leant against the door before pulling me against his chest as Peter knelt, so he was in front of me. He slowly leaned forward and started to cover my bare skin with kisses as Jasper started to brush the side of my breast with his finger tips. I was too busy feeling Jasper's hands on me to notice Peter had kissed his way down to my panties until he licked the skin just above them prompting me to let out a small cry in shock.

"Shhhhhhhh relax. Just let Peter give you what you need."

I closed my eyes as Peter slowly removed my panties. I heard the hiss that escaped both of their mouths at the smell of my arousal. I couldn't stop the noises that came out of mouth as Peter brought me to another climax with his tongue nor the groan that came out as he kissed Jasper sharing with him what he got to taste from the source. We stayed half wrapped up in each other for a bit longer before Peter's phone rang. He looked at the screen before informing us it was Alice. Jasper rolled his eyes before indicating for Peter to answer it. Peter put it on loud speaker so I could also hear what Alice had to say.

"You two can't control yourselves can you? I mean come on, she is still human. Bella my darling sister next time the two cavemen go hunting phone me, we have much to discuss. Now the actual reason I phoned. You need to get a move on; he is close to where you have stopped. He will be able to smell Bella in the next 20 minutes. Follow Rachael's instructions and keep heading north. You might have to go as far as the Arctic Circle before you head back north. However, I am unsure as he keeps changing his mind. I packed Bella some warm clothes that will be suitable for the weather you will face. I know this a very roundabout way of getting to where you need to go, but if you go straight there then he will find you. Bella, the rest of the family will talk to you later. Now MOVE."

Peter jumped into the front of the Jeep and within seconds he was speeding down the road as Jasper leant over the backseat to find me the warm clothes that Alice spoke about. The roar that filled the air ten minutes later caused me curl into Jasper's chest as Peter picked up the speed. Three hours later I was more than grateful to Alice for the clothing. Even with the heater turned all the way up and being wrapped up in layers of blankets, I was still cold. As time went on the landscape became a different type of desert. This one was made up of snow and patches of grass. Jasper made sure that I was feed as Peter kept driving. When I started to yawn Jasper told me to get some sleep. I tried to argue with him but he wasn't going to take it and filled my body with a large amount calm, security and serenity. The last thing I heard was both of them whispering good night to me.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up again I expected to see snow but that wasn't the case. The car was surrounded by large skyscrapers. The sound of a car horn made me jump, and I swore under my breath. It seemed like years, since I had been in a major city even though it had only been days, since we had gone to Seattle. Suddenly, I found myself being sat upright, as Jasper pulled into a Starbucks drive-through. This was the first time I was happy about having the tinted windows to hide behind. I felt Peter run his long fingers through my hair slowly untangling the mess it had become. By the time we reached the serving window my hair looked like I had just stepped out of a top price salon rather than having spent who knows how long sleeping in a car as it sped through Canada to god knows where. I was still half asleep as Jasper handed my coffee and something in a paper bag to Peter before pulling back into the traffic. Peter handed me the coffee making sure I had a proper hold of it before letting my hand go and opening the bag. The smell of a mixed berry Danish reached my nose eliciting a growl from my stomach and the boys started to laugh. Still laughing Peter feed me pieces of the Danish in between me sipping my coffee. By the time we had left the city limits, I was wide awake and happily full.

"So can I ask where we are? Because something tells me we're not in Canada."

Jasper smiled as he reached behind to place a hand on my leg and gave it a soft squeeze before placing both hands back on the wheel. It was Peter that answered me.

"We are just leaving Bismarck. We are due to arrive in Battle Creek in around six hours. We will stay there overnight so we can all freshen up before moving on. We also need to stop for fuel soon so you can brush your teeth and such then. Angela would also like you to phone her sometime today. She phoned while you were asleep."

I nodded my head and reached in the back for the case that held the DVD's causing the boys to hiss as a small part of my skin was exposed. Shaking my head I flipped through the folder while trying to ignore Peter as he started placing small kisses up and down my neck. It wasn't until he lightly bit down on where my neck met my shoulder that I started paying him attention. He purred as I allowed him to capture my lips with his. I lost all track of time as he pulled me into his lap to get a better angle. When he pulled away so I could breathe, I leant into his chest shaking my head. I was about to speak before Jasper interrupted.

"Peter, I fully understand the need to mate with her. To touch her, taste her, but you need to stop NOW. I am having a hard enough time driving as it is. The sooner we get to Battle Creek the happier I will be. Now please try and control yourself."

Peter nodded but didn't release me until we got to the petrol station. While the boys filled the car and 'stretched' their legs, I used the bathroom. I was actually surprised how clean it was considering it was in a petrol station. Once I had had my human moment and had changed into more suitable clothes, I made my way outside. What I saw made me see red, two girls who, in my opinion, looked more like hookers were hanging off my mates, who in turn where trying to get them off without hurting them. I slowly walked over to the car still unnoticed by the two whores and placed my bag on the back seat before making myself known.

"Excuse me can I please ask what you are doing?"

The two whores turned around and sneered at me before going back to touching my mates. I walked over to them and pulled them off my two mates as hard as I could. I wasn't upset as they landed on the oil covered ground nor at the fact they were now glaring at me as I placed myself in front of the boys.

"Now listen to me and listen well. I don't know about manners around here but where I come from, when someone tells you not to touch them or tries to stop you from touching them, you back the fuck off. Now I suggest you two do exactly that before I really lose my temper and let me tell you it's not a pretty sight."

They got up off of the floor still glaring at me before walking away but not before they got the last word in.

"They're fucking pansies anyway. I wouldn't let either of them fuck me, no matter how good looking they are."

I let out a small growl and started to stalk after them to show them exactly what I thought of their comment before I was picked up and bundled into the car by Jasper, as Peter went in and paid for the petrol.

"Bells listen to me. Peter and I have been called far worse things, and we haven't let it get to us yet. Now take a deep breath for me, or I will have to take you to some secluded place and show you just how turned on I am at seeing you angry and defending Peter and I like that."

I turned so my legs were hanging out of the door on either side of his hips and pulled him close. I let out a small sigh and then whispered in his ear.

"What happens if I want you to do that? What happens if I want you to show me how much that affected you, timeline be damned."

Jasper let out a deep growl as he pulled me closer to him, so I could feel exactly what I did to him before threading his hands in my hair and drawing my face towards his before attacking my lips. We were interrupted all too soon by a very amused looking Peter, who was holding out his phone.

"It's Alice."

Jasper growled against my mouth before kissing it one last time. He turned around and snatched the phone from Peter. I didn't hear what was being said but by the look on Peter's face, I knew Alice would be paying for the interruption later. After about five minutes Jasper threw the phone back to Peter before telling us to get in the car.

I was about to slide around so I was facing the front when Jasper pulled me out of the front seat and into the back seat with him while Peter had a turn at driving. Jasper handed me the DVD case and told me to pick a movie. I ended up picking Dracula Dead and Loving It, which made Peter roll his eyes and Jasper kissed my neck. This was Em's and mine favourite movie because it was that corny it was funny, and at the moment I was starting to feel a little home sick. Once the movie had finished Jasper started to read to me from Wind in the Willows again as I laid down on the back seat with my head in his lap. I began to think of what my family were doing right now.

I closed my eyes and could picture Carlisle sat at his work desk going over his charts for the day. Esme sat at the dining room table with blue prints for the repairs to the house. Rose trying to keep Em from getting on poor Esme's nerves as Alice and Michael talked and designed fashion together. In the short few hours I actually got to talk to him, Michael informed me that he was in charge of a fashion company in Italy and Paris. Angela and Ben would be studying and getting to know their new family as well as the laws that they would soon be subject to.

I didn't notice I had started to cry until Jasper wiped away the tears from my face while looking at me with a worried expression.

"Sorry, I was thinking about what the family would be doing right now. I am really starting to miss them."

Jasper leant down and kissed my forehead before handing me his phone. I smiled up at him before scrolling down the list until I got to the number I was looking for. Taking a deep breath I pressed the call button and a second later the voice I had missed the most answered.

"Dude what's wrong? Has something happened to Bells? Do I need to come down and kick your ass?"

I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my mouth as Em kept going. He suddenly stopped as he realised it was me on the phone and not Jasper.

"Bells is that you?"

"Yeah Em, it's me. I was starting to miss my big teddy bear. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I am missing my little sis like mad and can't wait until I see her again. I am that bored, I swear Rose or Mum are going to kill me soon. Although Ben is an alright kid, he has been trying to keep me entertained. He introduced me to all these new comics, which are kind of cool. He is also the only one who will sit and play video games with me for endless hours. He has even managed to win a couple of games, though I swear he cheated but hey, I can't complain. So how are you?"

"Apart from home sick and the fact I am getting tired of seeing just the inside of the Jeep, I'm fine. Peter and Jasper have been taking good care of me. There was a small incident earlier where I almost got into a fight with two whores who couldn't keep their hands to themselves; Jasper stopped me before I did anything though."

"Drat and I missed it. Well sis, mum wants to talk to you, so I'll pass the phone over to her. Hey . . . I love you sis. We'll talk soon."

"Oh Bella, how I miss you. How is my baby girl going? Are the boys looking after you or do I need to paddle their backsides next time I see them? Are you eating enough? Where are you right now? What is this about an almost fight?"

"Mum slow down and I'll answer all your questions. First I am fine, a little homesick but fine. The boys are looking after me very well so no need to kick their butts yet. I'm getting enough food but you know I don't eat much on long car rides. We are almost to Battle Creek. I've been told we are going to stay there tonight to relax, and I think so the boys can go hunting. As for the fight, it was nothing Mum just some people overstepping the mark. Jasper stopped me before I did anything stupid."

"I see. Now a little Pixie told me that the boys are starting to show their mating side. How are you handling it?

I took a deep breath before answering her.

"I get scared sometimes but it's not because of them. It's the reaction my body has to them. A small touch from either of them drives me wild, and I can't seem to control it. Is this normal?"

"Oh darling, I am so sorry I can't be there with you during this time in your life. What you are feeling is a mixture of your normal body responses and the call of the mating. If you were with a human boy or someone who wasn't your mate, but you were still attracted to your body would have a similar reaction but only after much work from the other person. In this case, your body recognises that they are your mates, and it is readying itself for you to consummate the mating. I know this is probably not something you want to talk with your mother about but have the boys managed to pleasure you at all during the trip?"

I blushed at her question. It didn't help that I knew that both Jasper and Peter could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Yeah Mum they did. The first though, from what Rachael said, was more an act of domination than actually bringing me pleasure and the second time well we almost were found by Edward. We've been too busy trying to get to wherever we are going to do anything more."

"Oh sweetie listen, the rest of the family wants to talk to you right now so why don't you phone me back later once you've reached Battle Creek."

"Okay Mum, love you."

"Love you too sweetie. Here is Rose."

"Hey Bells. Hang on a sec and I'll take this up to Alice's room this way you don't have to repeat yourself again."

I let out a laugh at the fact she was right. I was suddenly deafened as I got both Alice and Angela yelling down the phone at me.

"Hello. How are all three of you going?"

It was Rose that spoke for all of them.

"We are fine Bells, just missing you like mad. I swear I am about to kill Em. The other day he put pink colouring in all our shampoo, so we all had pink hair until it washed out. Carlisle wasn't overly impressed as he had to go to work with bright pink hair. "

I giggled as I pictured Carlisle walking around Forks Hospital with bright pink hair. I would love to know how he explained that one. The girls and I spoke about what they had been up to since we left and what the safe house was actually like. I could hear the distaste in Alice's voice as she told me that it was worse than the castle and there was nothing she could do about it. Demetri turned out to be a great help and had tracked Edward to South America where he hadn't moved since he managed to escape from the mine that he had been dropped into after he all most caught us in Canada. However he was still missing a finger or two that Em had in cased in a glass case and place on his bed side table much to Rose's horror. Angela told me that she got to talk to the brothers and came to the conclusion that Aro was a nut case and actually told him so which set off Caius who made the comment that he liked her. After talking for half an hour to the girls and Ben, who walked in for the last five minutes of the call, the phone was handed to Carlisle.

"Hello my darling daughter. How are you?"

"Getting a little tired but fine physically Daddy. I heard you had pink hair thanks to a certain brother of mine. How did you explain that one?"

"I told them my eldest son was bored one day while he was home on holidays and put pink hair dye in everyone's shampoo. Fortunately, Rose came into the hospital a second later with the same colour hair along with a guilt looking Emmett. The girls did a number on him, so I didn't punish him too much. He did, however, have to clean out bed pans for the whole of my shift at human speed. Now I know you don't want to talk about this with me but as your doctor, as well as one of the only people in the world who can help you, how are you coping with the mating side of things? Esme did tell me that your body reactions are starting to scare you. "

"You could say that. I mean…well…. it's hard to explain. I can't be sure how I am truly handling the mating process. I didn't tell Mum something earlier because well it's Mum, and she doesn't approve of fighting. I know she has told you about the two girls from earlier, but what she doesn't know was that I was ready to torture them before killing them slowly for even touching Peter and Jasper. I have no idea where it came from but the moment I saw them touching the boys and then what they said as they were walking away…. I swear Dad the only thing that stopped me from going after them was Jasper holding me back. I don't understand what I was feeling. I've never felt that way before."

"Bella calm down and listen to me. Okay this isn't something I expected to appear for a while but it seems being shut up in a car together for as long as you three have has made your connection closer. What happened was a natural response to the mating process. Seeing another female touching the boys set you off into a frenzy. Did you notice once you were told about the mating how Em had to ask to touch you?"

"Yes, I remember him looking at Jasper before he hugged me but I noticed neither Ben nor you did."

"Okay first Emmett had to ask because as a vampire he is seen as a threat. The fact that Jasper and Peter happened to know he only loves you as sister helped them not to attack him. Ben didn't have to ask because he is human and to them, he wasn't a threat. I did have to ask before I could touch you, but I have learnt of a less noticeable way of doing so. If a strange man comes up and touches you, the way those girls touched them, they would have the same reaction. I know this is hard for you to deal with, but you are being amazingly strong. Just remember we all love you, and we are here for you. Now can I quickly talk to Jasper?"

I said goodbye before handing the phone to Jasper. During the whole conversation he had his fingers running through my hair in a calming manner, but he stopped once I had handed the phone to him. I slowly sat up making sure I wasn't going to get a head rush before I climbed into the front seat. Peter reached out and took my hand in his running his thumb over the back of it as he flashed me a smile. Jasper quickly finished up on the phone and passed on to us a final goodbye from the family. He looked upset over something, I wanted to comfort him but my instincts were telling me that I was safe where I was. An hour later we arrived at a security fence, Peter opened the window and quickly entered in the security pin before driving the car up the long driveway. When we finally stopped, it was in front of a two storey barn house. Standing on the porch was a man that if I didn't see his eyes I would have put in his 40's. His hair was black with a brush of grey on either temple, and it was pulled back into a ponytail. He was the first vampire I had ever seen with a goatee. As he stepped into the light I couldn't help but picture him with a parrot sat on his shoulder. He screamed pirate. As we got out of the car, he looked me up and down earning a growl from my two mates who quickly came and stood in front of me. The man threw his head back and laughed. Yep, I swear he must have been a pirate in his human life.

"Major, Captain you have nothing to worry about. You know I don't swing that way I was just thinking how perfect she was for the two of you."

I watched as Jasper and Peter calmed down before they moved to the side so I was in view again. He flashed me a quick smile before walking forward with his hand out. I looked at the boys who nodded their heads before I let him take my hand in his hand. He turned my hand palm down and kissed the back of it before letting it go again.

"It's a honour to meet you. The name is Captain Benjamin Hornigold. I was a pirate back in the 18th century. It is strongly believed that I was killed when my ship hit a reef, but as you can see that wasn't the truth. Now I was informed that you would be needing a place to rest your head for the night. So why don't you follow me, and I'll show you, your quarters. Oh boys your mate will be perfectly safe with me while you go and hunt. Now I suggest you get your backside into gear and go."

Jasper frowned before nodding his head and kissing me goodbye followed by Peter before they disappeared in the direction that Benjamin was pointing.

"How rude of me, I never got your name Miss."

"Oh... um... sorry it's Bella or Bells, I'll answer to either."

"Well Miss Bella welcome to Casa Nightingale, my home for the last couple of decades and safe haven for all who need it."

I smiled as he led me to a large bedroom that looked like it should actually be on a ship more than in a house and said as much.

"Yes, well what can I say, I miss the sea and how things used to be. Make yourself at home Miss Bella; I am sure that the boys won't be long. "

I nodded my head in thanks as he left closing the door behind himself. I placed my bag on the floor and took a good look around. There was an old desk pushed in the corner and something told me it was as old as Benjamin himself. In fact, everything seemed to have come from the eighteenth century, well apart from the mattress which I sunk into letting out a soft moan as I did. I heard Benjamin's laughter fill the house relaxing me more. I laid there a little longer before deciding I would wait for the boys to get home before showering so I went in search of our host. I found him sitting in the lounge room watching an Errol Flynn movie.

"Come in Miss Bella, no need to stand in the doorway. I don't bite."

I shook my head and giggled as he patted the sofa next to him. I sat down next to him and spent the next five minutes being told how wrong they would often get things about pirates.

"I get the same critiquing from Jasper and Peter when we watch anything to do with the American Civil War. Honestly, one day I am going to sit down with a group of Vampires and rewrite history."

"Now that might not be a bad thing to do. A lot of the time human's see the glory or horror of something but don't understand why these things were done. Take hanging for example. When I was still on the sea hanging served as a warning to those that thought it wise to try and raid an island. It also meant that they weren't being kept in prison. I know a lot of men that were happy to be hanged rather than land up in jail. At least you didn't go mad."

"Benjamin can I asked how you came to be a vampire? I mean you don't have to tell me or anything I was just wondering?"

"Relax Miss Bella, I am happy to share my tale with you. I was actually turned on my ship and woke up the day it hit the reef. I was working for the colonies at the time and was called to port one day. I was to take a passenger on board and take him to the mainland. At the time I thought he was a tiny bit pale but back then, unless you worked on the sea or couldn't afford slaves, a person was always pale. That night I asked him to dinner, and he accepted. Once the cook had served and left, we got to talking about this and that. At the time I didn't notice he hadn't touched his food. Well let's say one thing led to another, and we ended up in bed together. It was just as he came that he bit me. When I woke up he explained everything to me about us being mates and then the ship hit the reef and I haven't seen him since. I looked for him until I met the Captain. He had just left the Southern Wars and lost his companion. We ran together for a while until we set this place up as a safe haven and a headquarters for the Major."

I sat there letting his story sink in.

"Have you tried using the bond to find him? I mean I know I am still human and not yet used to the whole mating thing, but surely it is there for a reason?"

Benjamin looked at me in awe before crushing me into a hug at exactly the wrong time. I suddenly found myself behind Peter and Jasper had Benjamin on the floor about to bite his head off.

"Major STOP. It's not what you think. I might have found a way for him to find his maker and mate."

The Major stopped just inches from his neck and pulled back. Ignoring me he looked at the Captain, who nodded that I was indeed speaking the truth. I watched as the Major stood up slowly before glaring at me.

"Come here NOW."

I couldn't help the fear I felt, and I started to back away from both the Captain and the Major, which was a really stupid thing to do. Before I could blink, I heard a snarl come out of the Major's mouth as I whisked from the room only to find myself being thrown onto the bed as the Captain locked the door. I tried to wiggle up the bed but was stopped by the Major grabbing my hips as he laid down on top of me.

"Isabella, our dear sweet darling Isabella, what did I tell you before? WE WILL NEVER HURT YOU. Now why did you try and run away from us? "

I gulped and tried to turn my head away from his black eyes but his hand shot out and stopped me before I could.

"I was scared. I know you will never hurt me but my brain still told me to run. I'm so sorry."

I started to cry with shame as the Major nuzzled his nose into my neck and began to coo. The Captain by this point came and sat by my head and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Shhhhhhhhhh it's all right. Your human instincts chose an odd time to actually kick in. The Major and I will have to be more careful. Now why don't we have a shower together, and you can then explain to us what your idea was to help Benjamin. Okay?"

I slowly nodded my head as the Major pulled me up with him before reaching a hand out and pulling the Captain and me towards the shower.

An hour later I was tired after the Major decided he wanted to play while we bathed. Both Peter and I were drained from his little game. The Major was walking around purring, he was that happy with himself. He even went and apologised to Benjamin for his reaction, which shocked Benjamin that much he had to lay down himself. I was now in between my two mates explaining my idea to them. It was that obvious after all, and it took an almost nineteen year old human to see it. I would have laughed myself silly if I wasn't so drained. I soon found myself fighting with to stay awake on the comfy mattress. In the end I allowed my body the sleep it required.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay a little heads up. A part of this chapter might upset some of you. The whole section is in italics so you can skip it if needs be. **

Peter woke me up by lightly licking and kissing my neck, and I responded by letting out a husky moan which caused him to purr and climb on top of me as he moved his mouth onto mine. I wanted to argue about morning breath but decided that it didn't matter as his hands made their way under the sleep shirt that one of them must have put me in last night. He kissed his way across my cheek, to my jaw and then down my neck as he brushed his hand along the side of my breast making me moan out loud. He stopped and I could feel the smile that now graced his face.

"Good morning Peter, to what do I owe this type of wakeup call? Not that I am complaining mind you."

"The Major wants you awake little one, and well I couldn't help myself. You looked so much like Sleeping Beauty and the only way to wake her up was by a kiss, so that is what I did. Now as much as I like this, we had better move before the Major comes in."

Peter rolled off the bed and flipped onto his feet before holding his hand out to help me off the bed. I giggled before taking it and followed him out of the room. Looking around I noticed how much Benjamin had brought of his old life into this house. Old sea maps lined the walls, as well as old swords, paintings of ships and even a couple of famous pirates. I suddenly stopped making Peter stop, unless he wanted to run into me and hurt me. There in front of me was a picture that took my breath away. Jasper was standing in the middle of a group of people with a smirk on his face, Peter was to his left with his arm around a small woman who I guessed to be Charlotte. Next to them was Rachael with two knitting needles shoved in her bun, standing behind her was a man I had yet to meet. He looked to be about 6ft 4inches his long brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Something about him told me that he could be as deadly as either of my mates but at that moment he was smiling looking at ease. Next to him was Benjamin rolling his eyes at something and finally next to him was a woman who looked to be of Native American descent. Looking closer she also seemed to be the only one in the group that was still human. In front of her were two boys who couldn't have been more than fifteen years old when the picture was taken. They looked like that they were twins with only their hair being different in colour. I jumped when Benjamin began to speak.

"The tall guy is Garrett. He was changed during the War of Independence by one of the Volturi guards who was then promptly killed by the werewolf he was sent here to kill in the first place. You'll get to meet him when you hit Texas. The woman is Lucy, she is a shape shifter. I've been told that you're familiar with them. However, unlike the ones you know she turns into a lynx. The two boys don't look like that now they have grown up. They are part vampire past shape shifter. Lucy is their aunt, their mother died during their birth and as for their father, we have no idea what happened to him, but if he ever turns up I don't think he is going to last long. They're named Lucas and Jonathon, at some point I am sure you'll get to see them as they worship the ground the Major walks on. The group you see all make up the Major's inner circle. Once he left Maria, he set up the biggest organisation in America for those that were escaping the southern wars. When things down there settled down the organisation helped those that were running away from the clean up done by the Volturi, being hurt due to their past or those that just needed help. It spreads into the human world as well. We have places that shelter battered women, the homeless and runaway children."

I reached out and stroked the picture of the Major and smiled. Just hearing Benjamin's words made me that much happier that the Major was in fact one of my mates. I slowly turned away from the picture and was a little surprised only to find myself face to face with Jasper. I knew that Benjamin and Peter had been here a second ago, but they must have wanted to give us space even though Peter was our mate.

"I have never told you what I could remember about my human life. I was lucky I had a loving family who despite living in Texas didn't own any slaves. We had a small farm, but we weren't poor. My momma was from the north and when she married my pop her dowry was large. Anyway the people who lived next to us did have a large number of slaves. One day I watched as the head of the house raped, beat and then kill this slave girl just because he wanted to. I remember telling my pop about it that night, and he told me that those things were common and that there wasn't anything we could do about it. I was five at the time. Even after I was turned that image still haunted me, then add to that the time I spent with Maria, I felt I needed to do to something."

I could see the pain as it worked its way into his eyes as he remembered his past. Being careful I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his chest. I smiled as I heard and felt his purr, as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his body.

"You have no idea how much I love your emotions my mate. So please darlin' let me in so I can help you deal with the emotions you must be feeling now."

I found myself shuddering at his words. My plan to feed him false hope and security wasn't working as well as I thought it was. However, as he hadn't called in reinforcements then I must have been able to hide some of the pain. I was one step away from having a major breakdown. To find out that I was mated to the Major was a bit of a surprise and one I think, if I had time, I could have handled. Add the Captain to the mix and my life was rapidly turning me into a nervous wreck. I know I have these pulls to him that are supposably normal '_if_' one was a vampire, the fact I still have a heart beat indicates that, in fact, at this moment in time I am still human. I am sure that Rose or Mum could have explained these feeling in depth, if only Edward hadn't decided that he was going to go all primitive on us, sending us on the run to who knows where.

"Bells are you okay? Your emotions went a bit haywire there darlin'."

I nodded my head and kissed his neck before trying to pull away from his hold, only to have him hold me tighter against his body as he filled me with calm and security.

"You know Peter and I would do anything to keep you safe. The same goes for our family. This isn't the first time that we've had to separate due to a threat. Though this is the first time it has been from an actual family member. So please relax and trust us to look after you."

I smiled up at him and allowed his power to seep into my body. I watched as he visibly relaxed and loosened his hold from around my waist.

"Now come on you need to be fed before we tell you the latest news that came in overnight."

He picked me up, so I was wrapped around his front before making his way to the kitchen. After he had fed me, we made our way to Benjamin's study, and I noticed that Peter had made another nest for us in front of the fire. After I was safely secured between my two mates and Benjamin had sat down at his desk, Peter started to talk.

"Okay a quick update. Demetri had managed to follow Edward up into the northern part of Canada before Edward gave him the slip again. The fact that Edward can read Demetri's mind is making it harder than it normally would be. Aro is sending Alec to aid in the hunt with the wish, we joined them again. The Cullens' are making their way down to Texas in separate groups as Victoria is back and looking for revenge for the death of James and found the safe house. Lorne and Lea had a little run in with the wolves who are furious about us not only taking Bella away, but also for not informing them of how bad the situation was. Lorne explained to them that it was none of their business anymore, and that we are more than capable of looking after our Bella. Oh, and Gareth phoned saying that whenever we are ready the house is on standby."

Also, I've been informed that Edward has taken to hunting humans and not caring to be careful about how he is doing it. At the moment, the story is that a serial killer is on the loose because of the similarity of his targets."

I couldn't stop shaking as I realised that Peter didn't have to describe what Edward's victims looked like. Add to that the fact that Victoria had chosen this time to come back into our lives and my earlier feelings of dread were coming back deeper and darker than before. I soon felt myself being sandwiched between my mates as they rocked me back and forth trying to calm me down as I let out small whimpering noises. I didn't notice Benjamin had left the room until he returned handing Peter a glass of water.

The sound of Jasper's phone going off made me jump, spilling the water onto the pile of cushions I was sat on. Throwing his phone to Peter to answer, Jasper pulled me into his lap and started to nuzzle my neck as he tried to get me to calm down. I noticed that Peter slowly changed into the Captain the longer he was on the phone and by the way the arms around my waist were tightening, I knew that the Major was out as well. I quickly looked over at Benjamin and noticed that for the first time, since I laid eyes on him how scary he could be. Whatever they were hearing over the phone had all three of the males upset which in turn made me feel more helpless and scared. The Captain ended the phone conversation before telling Benjamin to turn the TV on. It wasn't until the sound filled the room did I even notice that imbedded in the wall opposite us was a flat screen TV. Benjamin quickly flicked through the channels until he hit the one he was after. A picture of a young man who was standing in front of Edmonton police station filled the screen.

"_Early this morning another young girl was found dead, the seventh to be found in as many days. The police aren't saying much however, they have released the following statement."_

"_We strongly warn all women between the ages of 17 to 25 to stay inside. If you do go out _make_ sure it's in a large group, and you tell someone where you are going. Don't talk to strangers. If you do find yourself separated at any time get to a public area that is well lit and call for someone to collect you. If at any time you feel threatened do not hesitate to phone the police. "_

"_Is there anything that you can tell us about the victims?" Asked the young reporter._

"_All I can tell you is that they were all between the ages of 17 to 25, had brown hair and eyes." Said the police spokesperson._

"_Is it true that the name Isabella and the word MINE have been found carved into the victims' bodies?" Pressed the young reporter._

A horrible noise filled the air drowning out the answer. Part of me couldn't work out where the noise was coming from until I remembered I was the only human around. I couldn't stop my body from convulsing as I let the wall I had been building for days now come crashing down. I could see as the Major was hit with the full force of my emotional breakdown and a look of pain crossed his face as I sank into the pitch darkness of my mind.

_I opened my eyes to find that I was in an unknown apartment. Standing up I made my way out of the bedroom to come face to face with a young girl in her late teens, early twenties. I half expected her to scream, but she just walked straight through me, as if I wasn't there. It wasn't until she turned the bedside lamp on did I notice she could very well get away with being my twin. She had the same eye and hair colour as I did when I was with Edward. I watched as she hummed to herself while she changed into a very revealing outfit. A knock on the door made her to giggle as I watched her skip across her apartment to answer it. I watched in horror as none other than Edward picked her up and started to kiss her before closing the door with his foot. I all most gagged as I watched her struggle for breath as he pinned her to the wall with his body and wrapped his hand around her pale neck as he continued to kiss her. A whimper that left my throat as he reached up and tore her clothes from her body as she struggled against his hold. _

"_You have no idea how beautiful you look right now my dear. Now don't be like my darling Isabella. I know that I am not that boy you were expecting. I had to kill him for touching what is mine. I don't like sharing you see."_

_I watched as he dragged her across the apartment to her room where he threw her on the bed like a rag doll before tying her up with items of her clothing, all the time smirking at the sounds of fear escaping from her mouth._

_Once he was happy she couldn't escape he ran his hands down her face making little cooing noises before slapping her. The sickening crunch of her jaw breaking made me want to dry retch. _

"_Now look what you made me do Isabella. If you had only stopped making those stupid sounds, then I wouldn't have lost my temper with you. Now I will just have to kill you instead of bringing you pleasure first." I watched as he bent his head over the poor girl's neck before sinking his teeth in. I stood there in horror as I watched him drain her dry and then with one of her own knives carved my name across her flesh._

I woke up screaming my lungs out trying to claw myself out of the arms that held me to the bed. I didn't even feel the needle going into my arm until I once again passed out into the darkness.

"You two have to calm down. Bella is going to be okay. I just had to give her a higher than normal dose of sedative to help her relax."

"Carlisle DON'T tell me to calm down. I should have picked up on her emotional state before it got this far. She has been purposely hiding her true emotions from us all. How are we supposed to protect her when she continues to be so stubborn?"

"Major, she is waking up. Take it easy on her okay."

I heard a growl in response as the bed dipped twice as my mates claimed their spots next to me. I heard the door open and close before the Captain's voice filled my ear.

"It's time to wake up now. You have a lot of explaining to do young lady."

I slowly opened my eyes and wished I hadn't. Both the Major and Captain were glaring at me in anger.

"Don't even think of trying to escape. No one will help you. Now, we are going to sit here until you explain why you got it into that pretty little head of yours to HIDE THE TRUTH FROM US."

I flinched as the Captain yelled at me, but I knew it was because of the bond and nothing more. It was the Major that actually had me feeling worse as he looked at me with pain in his dark eyes.

"Isabella listen to me and listen well. Some of what you are feeling is our fault. We should have spent time to explain the mating process to you properly rather than giving you little bits of information here and there. We will fix that before we move on. However, you purposely hid your true feelings from me. How are we supposed to help you to understand or protect you if hide something as important as your true feelings from us?"

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as he let me feel how worried and how upset they both were at my decision.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause you both so much pain. I am so used to being the person doing the looking after that I thought it would be easier for you if I kept my true feeling to myself. After all, you have other things to be worrying about like making everyone safe from Edward and now Victoria. Add the fact a lot of the information I have received about mating has been limited, I don't understand a lot about it or my feeling towards the pair of you or yours towards me."

Tears began to fall down my face and my body rolled itself into a tight ball shielding me from the outside word. I felt as both my mates wrapped themselves around my body leaving me to cry as I dealt with my emotions for the first time since this whole mess had started. I had no idea how long we stayed in this position before I uncurled myself and slid down the bed muttering that I needed a human moment.

As I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom I shuddered at the person looking back at me. She had red puffy eyes from long hours of crying and her face was red for the same reason. Her lips were pale and cracked and her hair looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards a couple of times. All in all, she looked like shit. Feelings of insecurity suddenly flooded my body. How could two dark angels such as the Major and Captain be my mates? I am nothing but someone who brings trouble into their lives time and time again. Maybe it would be easier on everyone if I allowed Edward to claim me. Then he would stop going after all those innocent girls.

What happen next surprised me the most. Within a blink of an eye, I found myself looking into the eyes of the women I had come to regard as my mum. She cupped my face in her hands, so I couldn't pull away as she spoke.

"You are worth more to me and this family than you could possible know. You have made us whole, Jasper and Peter more than the rest of us. Even when he was with Alice Jasper wasn't truly happy. He was always questioning his place within the family and his own strength. After your birthday, he was heartbroken. Even Peter couldn't make him feel whole again. Did you know it took everything in us to keep Jasper with us when Alice and you went to Italy? And it wasn't because of Alice. As for what Edward is doing to those poor girls that isn't your fault. The brothers and Carlisle are in agreement with me when I say he was turned too young. It's true in this day and age, he was seen as an adult but his mind is still that of a young male. He relies too heavily on his gift as well. So please don't think about leaving us anymore."

I nodded my head as she pulled me into her loving embrace. It was as if a light went on in my head and my mind cleared once again. I was loved and wanted by the woman that was in front of me. This was what I had been needing for the last few days, a hug and reassuring word from my mum.

"I am so sorry Mum. Everything became too much for me to handle. I felt like I was doing the right thing. I think it's time that I sat down with the boys to talk about everything."


	9. Chapter 9

Em POV

I missed my little sister more than anything. From the moment I knew she was in danger all I wanted was to rip Eddie boy into tiny little bits, but both Jasper and Peter talked me out of it. When I questioned them why, they both looked at me as if I had grown a second head before it clicked. They were not only newly mated, but to Bells who for the time being was still human. The first year was all ways the hardest between mates. The need to claim ones mate was high, but there were other things that needed to be established and rules that needed to be talked about and learnt. It was going to be harder for Bells because she not only had to deal with two mates, but two who have been to hell and back. I opened my bag and got out the book that Jazz and I had written for her while things where still quiet. It was suppose to be for her eighteenth birthday present. I sat on the bed looking at it for so long that I didn't realise I wasn't alone any more.

"I was wondering if you still had that. It might make life a little easier for Isabella. This way she can read it and if she has questions later on she can ask them. Also it means that Isabella doesn't have to get embarrassed."

I looked at the man I had come to see as my father and gave him a small smile. It really didn't surprise me that he knew about the book after all Jazz and I had 'borrowed' some of his med books as well as a few of the books he used when having to do guest appearances at schools. I couldn't stop the smile that covered my face as I remembered the day he had to come to school to give us a lecture on sex. It was just after Eddie had disappeared for the second time and Bells was going through hell. So Jasper and I thought it would be a fun time to cheer her up. Poor Carlisle couldn't keep a straight face as he tried to explain why it was important for them use protection as Jasper and I chose this moment to give Bells our reasons why. In the end we got asked to all leave so we would stop interrupting the rest of the students after Bells cracked up laughing.

"What has gotten you smile so wide. I haven't seen that one cross your face for a while."

"I was remembering the day you came into school just after he left her for the second time. The one where we all got kicked out of your little talk."

He nodded his head and couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. When he got home that night we all got a good talking to before he admitted that he had to agree with most of our commentary, especially the one about Mike Newton and how it would be best if his gene poll ended with him.

"Yes I remember that day; I still haven't been able to take another one of those classes since. Anyway I was told to come and get you. Bella is ready to talk. Bring the book."

I nodded my head and followed him out of the room. I was surprised when he led me outside considering that it was a sunny day. I couldn't stop my smile growing as I noticed that Bells was firmly planted between Jasper and Peter while the rest of the family, plus Benjamin, where actually spread out on the grass enjoying the few rays of sun that they could get. My Rosie looked like a goddess laid there talking to Bells as her hair cascaded down her back, stoping just at the base of her spin. I couldn't stop the deep growl that left my mouth causing everyone in the group to turn and look at me. My Rosie stood up and made her over to me; purring as she rubbed her body against mine. Handing the book to Carlisle, I grabbed my mate and tiled her head back before running my nose down her neck before sinking my teeth into her causing her to let out a low growl.

Without thinking I picked my goddess up and made my way back into house. The family could explain mating to Bells I had other things to take care of.

B POV

I let mum take me outside where I came face to face with Peter and Jasper. At this very minute I wasn't ready to face either of them. I made my way passed them to greet the rest of my family. When I got to Rose I asked if we could go and speak in private for a moment. Something told me she would only be around for a short amount of time and she was the only one who could answer some of my more intermit questions. She nodded her head and carefully picked me up before running into the nearby woods. Once she was convinced that we hadn't been followed, she put me down and made her way to a fallen tree trunk.

"We're safe here for now. We are far enough away for privacy, but close enough that if we do get in trouble they will be able to hear if I yell. What is it that is bothering you?"

I paced back and forwards trying to think of a way to phase my questions, but in the end this was Rose so I could be blunt.

"I saw him Rose. I watched as Edward killed one of the girls. I know it wasn't a dream because I could hear and smell everything. I could smell him; smell the poor girl's blood as he cut into her flesh."

In a flash she was holding me as I started to shake.

"Bella, listen to me. I have no doubt that you were there. Sometimes it's possible for people to have what Carlisle refers to as waking dreams. That is what you had. Something tells me that this wasn't the only thing you wanted to speak about though."

I looked into her eyes and whispered something I never thought I would say to anyone.

"I'm scared Rose. I'm scared that I am putting the family in danger again. I am afraid that one day Peter and Jasper are going to turn round and work out that I am not what they want. I am afraid what Edward would do to me if he ever gets hold of me."

"Okay I can help you with some of those questions. Bella, we are vampires, our lives are always in danger. We are lucky that we are such a large family that the only other group to be as large is the Volturi and for the time being they are on our side. As for Peter and Jasper, Bella they love you. They are willing to do anything for you, but you need to give them something to work with. When we get back we'll all help answer as many questions you have. As for your last question, I can't answer that for you because no knows what he is capable of. It's very rare for a vampire to turn so much and actually live this long. Edward's gift is making it harder for Demetri and Alec to actually get a hold of him. Now I think we better head back before the boys come looking for us and Bella I don't know what happened for you to be scared of them but they will never hurt you."

I nodded my head and gave her a small smile. Rose always told me the truth and never mixed her words. Rose swept me up into her arms before running us back to the rest of the family. She gave me a smile before placing me back onto the floor as she made her way back over to the family. I stayed where I was for a moment just watching the family and Benjamin settle down and talk, looking at ease for the first time since this whole mess started back on my eighteenth birthday. I slowly made my way over, looking at the ground the whole time since I was still unable to look either Jasper or Peter in the eyes. I gave mum a small smile as I took my normal spot between them but I wasn't ready for anymore than that. Rose laid on the grass and tilted her back letting the sun hit her face

"You know what Rose, I envy you. I really do."

Rose turned to look at me and roll her eyes

"Bells give it a few months and you too can sparkle like a fairy. Or we can just get Alice to cover you in glitter again."

I couldn't stop the shudder that ran through my body earning a laugh off Rose while Benjamin looked at us in question.

"Our sister Alice, who'll be arriving later with her mate Michael, as well as the Angela and Ben, dared Bells to spend the day covered in glitter. We are still finding it everywhere. Bella did get her revenge though. Alice wasn't allowed to take Bells shopping for three months and couldn't complain about her dress sense. "

Benjamin laughed as I stuck my tongue out at him before joining in with his laughter. I suddenly jumped as a growl filled the air before realising who it was coming from. I shook my head as Rose made her way over to Em wishing that maybe one day I could have something like that. I smiled as Carlisle reached down and gave me a hug before handing me a book. I looked down at it and couldn't stop the smile that grew on my face.

_Vampire Mating Habits 101_ by Emmett McCarthy Cullen and Jasper Whitlock Cullen.

I turned the book round so Benjamin could see the cover before flicking through the pages. I stopped randomly and started to read.

"_Communication is a key component in any mating. It is the male's job to look after and nurture their mate to the best of their abilities. They can't do this if the female doesn't communicate with the male if something is wrong. When the male finds out the female has been keeping something from him, he will punish her. It won't be easy for him to do, but it must be done in order for her protection."_

I closed the book and looked into my dad's eyes.

"I am ready to ask questions now, I think."

Benjamin stood up to go inside before I stopped him

"Benjamin, please stay. You have become like family almost and well, I would like for you to stay."

I watched as Benjamin flicked his eyes between Jasper and Peter who both nodded before he sat back down again. I took a deep breath as I tried to work out the questions I had roaming around in my head.

"Bella sweet heart why don't we start with what you spoke to Rose about. She just said you wanted to tell Carlisle and myself something."

I nodded and started to play with the blanket that I was sat on.

"I am worried that I am putting you and the family in danger again. You've all ready had to deal with James because of me, and now you have been forced from your home because of Edward and Victoria's obsession over me."

"Bella, sweetheart, come here."

I slowly got up and stumbled over to Esme who pulled me into her lap as I began to cry again. I had spent a lot of time doing this of late. It was Carlisle who actually answered me.

"Bella, for starters you are part of this family and have been for a long time. We look after our family. As for putting us in danger well that is just not true. What happened with James was an accident. They shouldn't have been on our land anyway and remember he brought what happened to him on himself. He attacked a member of the family. Now as for Victoria, we believe she is out for revenge for the death of James from what Aro has managed to find out. The only reason that we left the safe house was to keep Angela and Ben safe. Now as for Edward, it seems Esme was right when she said I turned him too young. He still has a child's mind when it comes to getting what he wants. He tended to hide his gift before you turned up and most of us spoiled him because we believed that it was for the best. However since he can't get into your mind and has had to work things out normally like the rest of us it made him jealous and angry. Add the fact that you grew up while we were away and he realised he had to start all over again caused him to have a break down. So none of what is happening at the moment is your fault okay."

I dried my eyes on the sleeves of my top before nodding.

"What about those poor girls?"

Carlisle pinched his nose before answering.

"I am afraid that there isn't much I can say about them. The Volturi has set up a secret charity to help bury those who have died. Demetri and Alec have managed to stop him killing at least three other girls in the past few days, but they said that was just luck. We know money can't bring those girls back to their parents and loved ones, but at the moment we are playing a game of cat and mouse with him."

I nodded my head again and looked at the floor before asking the next question.

"Just before we meet Rachael something happened between Jasper and I. Rachael said it was perfectly normal and it had to do with marking and dominating ones mate. I still don't quite understand it. I mean I know of Rose's and mum's pasts and I can't see either of them letting anyone 'dominate' them."

It was Peter that actual answered the question

"There are different types of dominance little one. I know Jasper and I haven't really given you a positive example of it but it's not as bad as it seems. As male it is our job to look after you in every way emotionally, sexually, as well as physically by making sure you're feed, clothed and protected. What happened between Jasper and you back before we meet Rachael took place because Jasper was scared of losing you. What none of us have explained to you is within the first few months of the mating cycle the female can change her mind and end the relationship. If she makes this choice the male must back down, but he wouldn't survive long afterwards. He will find someone to end his life for him. "

I slowly stood up and made my way back over to the pair of them kneeling so I was in front of Peter before I spoke.

"You both thought that I was going to leave you? That is why the whole time we have been here you have been on edge."

Both of them nodded their heads as I crawled into Peter's lap and hugged him.

"I am not to going to leave you two. You just have to understand the last few days have been a bit hard on me. What with finding out that your my mates, then Edward coming back, having to leave the family, only getting little bits of information here and there about the actual mating habits, having the 'waking dream' of Edward killing a girl and now finding out that Victoria is now back in the picture..."

"YOU SAW WHAT?"

I covered my ears as everyone yelled the same thing at the same time. The grip Peter had on me tightened as I saw his eyes turn pitch black. I knew from the low growl leaving Jasper's mouth that the Major was out to play. Peter tilted my head back so I was looking into his. My body chose this moment to notice how sexy my mates looked while they allowed their inner monsters out. The look Peter and Jasper threw me didn't help matters either. It was Benjamin that brought us back to the question at hand.

"What do you mean you had a waking dream of Edward?"

Without taking my eyes off my two mates I explained to everyone what had taken place while I was passed out. The silence that followed almost caused me to turn round to see if the rest of the family were still there but the Major used the moment to pull me from Peter's lap and into his.

"Is that why you were so scared when you woke up? Why you broke down and cried?"

I nodded my head and wiggled myself closer to him so I could wrap my legs round his waist and place my head on his shoulder. At the moment all I wanted to do was to be left alone with the Major and the Captain. I was tired both physically and mentally and all I wanted to do was spend a few hours thinking and doing nothing. The Major suddenly stood up and took me inside followed by the Captain. Instead of taking me to the bedroom like I thought he would we landed up in lounge room and sat in front of the TV while Benjamin threw in a DVD. I settled down into the Major's lap and zoned out as he played with my hair while Peter massaged my feet. I didn't realise I had fallen asleep until I felt myself being put to bed by the Major.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight but I do play with the characters.**

**RL has been a bitch to me, so sorry about the lack of update. This Chapter goes out to Vickie, who kindly edited it for me. Thanks love**

E POV

Part of me was slightly disgusted with myself. I had almost got caught by Demetri for the second time. However, I wasn't sorry about the fact I was covered from head to toe in her blood. Really, humans were stupid at the best of times. Not _MY_ Isabella mind you, no, she was just being bewitched by the two fools who thought that she belonged to them. I will get her back and when I do I will be able to claim her fully, but first I had to learn some more control.

I held my finger to my mouth and let out a low growl as I licked it clean. The stupid girl, who tormented me all night with her sick fantasies, was now a pile of broken bones and pulp. I felt myself becoming hard as I remembered how her pelvis crumbled as I continued to fuck her. I had to break her jaw to keep her from screaming as I had my fun with her. That was the start of my problems, the bitch's blood as it started to leak from her mouth. It wasn't the blood I wanted but the moment my monster smelled it, well let's say, I almost feel sorry for the poor person that has to clean the room.

I let out a feral growl and started to run again. As much as I enjoyed my new look it was making it easier for the Volturi lap dog to track me down. If I thought I could win, I would destroy him considering the things he thought about doing to _MY_ Isabella. I jumped, landing on the small balcony of the hovel I had been staying in. It looked like I needed to move on once again but not before I'd changed. The sickening thud as my clothes, solid with blood, hit the floor caused me to purr as I made my way to the shower. As I let the water wash the blood from my body, I closed my eyes as I pictured my beloved Isabella. I couldn't help but wrap my still bloody hand around my painful erection as I allowed my fantasy to take control of my mind. I came roaring out her name before falling to the floor panting. I allowed myself a few minutes to regain my composure before quickly washing myself.

I took one more look around to make sure I hadn't missed anything of importance before throwing a match onto the pile of rags and running. I heard the sound of glass shattering as I reached the outskirts of the town, followed by the sound of sirens. Soon Isabella, I'll find a way to get you back, and then you'll be mine for eternity.

B POV

I woke up to one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen, well, in my opinion anyway. As I lay there, I watched Peter push Jasper over the edge causing him to throw his head back and growl. I then suddenly found myself being rolled over so I was fully laid on my back as Peter crawled up my body while Jasper collapsed next to me grinning.

"Major, I think our mate enjoyed that almost as much as you did. I can taste her in the air."

I watched as Jasper moved so he was on his side with his head leaning on his arm while the other one reached up to stroke my cheek causing me to let out a small mewing sound.

"I think our Isabella, needs to be reminded of whom she belongs to Peter. Why don't you refresh her memory."

I watched as Peter's eyes went pitch black before he leaned his head down and started to lick and suck on my neck while his hands destroyed the top I was wearing, while Jasper spoke to me.

"Isabella, one of the more important parts of any relationship is communication. You not informing us of these so called 'waking' dreams, has put us both on edge. Add the fact you've been hiding your emotions from me... anyway over the next few days things are going to change."

I wanted to talk but Peter moved his mouth down to my breasts and started to suckle at one while his hand played with my other one causing me to arch my back and lose full control of my voice.

"From now on you will keep a journal, and write about every single thought that goes through that head of yours. Including your dreams. Peter or I will read it and then if there is anything in there that needs to be discussed, we will do so." You and I will also be spending some time together so we can talk about your emotions. I am NOT going to tolerate you hiding how you truly feel, just out of fear. As I said we need to work on our communication skills. "

I shuddered as Peter slid his fingers through my lower folds slowly rubbing my bundle of nerves as he moved his mouth to my other breast.

"We love you Isabella, and it seems that we haven't mentioned that enough to you or showed you enough. Now let Peter show you. Just feel."

I continued to whimper as Peter played my body like a well tuned instrument. He kept pushing me to the edge before bringing me back down making me groan in frustration prompting Jasper to laugh.

"See Isabella, you belong to us in every way. Your mind, your body and even your orgasms, as you can see."

I wanted to nod my head but Jasper suddenly reached over and claimed my mouth with his, wrapping his fingers through my hair holding my head still. Less than a second later he was swallowing my scream as Peter, finally brought my body to its climax. Once Peter, brought me back down again Jasper pulled Peter, up by his hair and attacked his mouth, growling as he licked my juices that surrounded Peter's mouth.

"God, Isabella, you taste so good. One of these days I will know what you taste like from the actual source but for now that will wait. Isabella, go and get your book Emmett gave to you yesterday. It is over by the door."

I stood up trying to wrap the sheet around my body only for Peter, to grab it and hide it behind him as Jasper, raised his eyebrow before he spoke.

"I didn't say you could cover yourself Isabella. Now go and get the book and I promise you that everything will be explained."

I nodded my head before walking across the room blushing as I felt both of their eyes trained on my body. I quickly grabbed the book and keeping my eyes on the floor hurried back over to the bed.

The second I was seated back on the bed Jasper, pulled me into his lap and nuzzled the side of my neck while Peter, took my hand in his and started to purr.

"You are beautiful Isabella, there is no reason why you should be embarrassed about being undressed in front of us. We are your mates and love you very much. The rest of the family, and Benjamin, have gone for the morning giving us time to talk about the first chapter of the book. Carlisle strongly believes that we start this before we move on once again."

I gave Peter a small smile as Jasper wrapped us in a thick blanket before opening the book. After he had read the first chapter _Mating: the in and outs of each other's body and soul_ . When I first read the title I was worried however as the chapter progressed it wasn't actually anything I couldn't handle. It was actually about learning about our own bodies as well as each others. Simple thing like massages, or in the case of me with Jasper and Peter, as I was still human just learning their body by mapping it out with my fingers.

"I don't understand the whole soul thing though?"

Peter winked at me while Jasper kissed my neck before he explained that it had to do with us all being open with not only ourselves but also with each other, in the case of this chapter where we liked to be touched, how hard, as well as our emotions and what is the meaning behind them.

" Before you ask Isabella, all mates go through this every few years. The whole family also go through something very similar to this every few months. We talk about situations that we have been through as individuals as well as a group, it makes it easier to live in such a large group. If you talk to any of the girls they will probably explain it to you from a females point of view. From a male point of view I can tell you it brings us closer to explain to our mates. It makes us feel like we can protect them easier. It also means we can give our mates a lot of pleasure without worrying whether we are doing something that makes them uncomfortable."

I nodded my head before frowning.

"What did you mean earlier about before we move on? I mean I know we weren't going to stay here forever but by the way you sounded earlier, we're moving sooner rather than later."

Peter sighed as Jasper, nuzzled his nose into my hair.

"We were waiting for the others to get here before we moved on. Alice, Michael, Ben and Angela are due to arrive in the next few hours. Lucas and Jonathon sent word that they will be joining us today as well. They will love you to bits Isabella. Anyway we need to get you cleaned and dressed before everyone else turns up."

Peter, pulled me from Jasper's, lap towards the bathroom. Two hours later I was re-scented, and dressed in one of Jasper's white shirts, a pair of leggings with one of Peter's belts wrapped round my waist. For some reason they both refused to give me any kind of shoes, muttering something about me running away from them.

Jasper, swung me up into his arms and walked outside just as the family and two men I had never meet before came out of the woods. Jasper nodded his head towards the two unknown men as Esme and Rose came and kissed my check and asked if I was okay. I nodded my head and smiled indicating that we could talk later. The second Jasper put me into the little nest that was still made up both Benjamin and Emmett gave me a quick hug before Carlisle, gave me a once over with his eyes making sure that I wasn't hurt. I wasn't sure if it was the father in him or the doctor but from the growling going on from Jasper and Peter it didn't matter. I jumped as a voice I never expected to here filled the air

"Oh, for the love of all things Jasper, Peter, calm down. Carlisle was just making sure that she wasn't hurt in anyway. Just like he would if it was Rose, Angela or me."

I couldn't stop myself from squealing as I jumped up and run into the open arms of Angela who jumped off of Ben's back. I didn't miss the sad look Alice threw me but I still hadn't quiet forgiven her. She gave me a weak smile in understanding before skipping over to Esme for a hug. I quickly gave Ben a hug before pulling Angela, over to the nest. As much as I didn't want to admit to myself having her around made me feel happy and less breakable. I couldn't stop myself from blushing as Jasper, shot me a look and mouthed that we would talk about my feeling later. I caught up with Angela, as she explained what it was like living with the Volturi. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face she told me her first meeting with the brothers.

"I'm not joking, Caius, was doing this big exit and suddenly landed up skidding across the wet floor, straight into the door. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen. Poor Aro, was trying not to laugh as he helped him off the floor."

Every now and then Peter or Jasper, would look over at me making sure that I was safe before going back to talking to the rest of the group. I started to become a little on edge as I noticed that my mates weren't the only ones that seemed to be interested in what I was doing. Out the corner of my eye I couldn't help but notice that the two unknown men kept looking at me before whispering to each other. After half an hour of this I stood up and made my way over to Peter and settled in his lap with my head buried in his neck. I felt him run his fingers through my hair as he started to purr trying to calm my nerves down. I bite his shoulder as he suddenly stood up, saying that I needed to eat before whisking me away into the house with the Major following. The moment Peter placed me on the counter I noticed that he too was on edge and was in his Captain mood.

"Isabella, I can feel your worried about something. What is it?"  
I sighed before biting my lip before I fiddled with the bottom of the shirt before I answered

"It's those two men. They kept looking at me and it was starting to creep me out."

The Major pulled me into his arms as his Captain let out a deep breath before shaking his head.

"This is our fault. Those two men are Lucas and Jonathon, the two boys from the picture on the wall. We should have introduced you to them and maybe they wouldn't be as bad as it is. Before we introduce them to you, you need to eat something. This afternoon is going to be hectic as it all ready is."

I nodded as the Major pulled me over to a chair before pulling me into his lap as Peter, ran round the kitchen making me a bowl of two minute noddles and fruit salad with yogurt and honey drizzled on the top. I couldn't help but giggle at the look the both gave me as I shovelled the noddles into my mouth. When I had taken a drink to remove some of the taste from my mouth I reached for my fruit salad only for Peter to snatch it away from me with a smirk on his face. I let out a small whimper as I gave him my best puppy dog eyes causing both him and the Major, to let out a sound between a growl and a purr.

"Isabella, unless you want us to give the rest of the family plus our visitors a show I suggest you don't make that sound out of the bedroom. Now be a good little girl, and let Peter feed you."

I rolled my eyes earning a small growl off the Major, before opening my mouth for Peter, to feed me. To say it was an odd feeling being feed by someone would be an understatement, add the Major licking and kissing my neck as his fingers brushed across my body, I couldn't stop myself from fidgeting in my seat.

By the time the bowl was empty I was all for giving the family a show. I was suddenly straddling the Major as he pulled my hips so I could feel that I wasn't the only one effect by his movements. I hadn't realised that I was wiggling my hips against him until he stilled me with his hands before leaning forward and sucking my neck. I felt Peter leave the room closing the door behind him. A second later I found myself sat back in my seat as the Major paced the room, running his hands through his hair as he let out small growls every few seconds.

Before I could blink the Major had pinned me to the table as he run his nose down my throat, letting out a sensual growl as he reached my main artery.

"I'm a jealous man Isabella. I don't like sharing what rightfully belongs to me. Since the day my venom entered his body Peter, belonged to me, and only to me. He has been my companion, lover, brother and mate for nearly a hundred years and then you come along and for the first time I actually hated him. I knew who you were the second I laid eyes on you that day in the cafeteria. I couldn't believe that it was possible to have two mates but after contacting Marcus I knew it was possible. I watched your ever move Isabella. I watched as you feel in love with _the boy_, I watched as you run away from me into the arms of a vampire who wanted to kill you. I watched as your blood, which was meant for me drip on to the floor. I stood by as you risked your life to save his. Do you have any idea how many times I wanted to take you away? How many times I wanted to destroy any male that so much as looked at you?"

I whimpered as he ripped Peter's belt from my body followed by his shirt.

"I waited so long for you and when you finally let _the boy go_, I thought I could make my move and we could be together you hide from me and you keep doing it. If you are hurt you always go to Peter, or the girls, never to me. You hide your emotions when you feel like you can't handle them instead of sharing them with me. You belong to me Isabella, all of you. Why don't you understand this? Why is it so hard for you to understand this?"

I felt the tears trickle down my face as I realised how much I had hurt him by my actions. I drop my shield letting Jasper feel every emotion that was running through my body. The pain, the confusion, the love I had for him and Peter, the lust and more importantly the guilt that had riddled my body from the very second I had laid eyes on Jasper. The look of surprise that filled his eyes as he was bombarded with my emotions spoke louder than words.

"The love you felt coming from me was never for Edward. It was for the family and for you. I can't lay here and tell you that a little part of might have lusted after him but he was my first boyfriend. You have no idea how often I would sit there in your home watching you with Alice and feel guilty for loving you when I thought I should be feeling that for Edward. You talk about jealousy, and yet you know nothing about what I hide from you. I was jealous of all of you. You had something that I never did, two loving parents, brothers and sisters and from where I sat a loving partner. I never had that. I had a mother that unless reminded would forget to pay the bills and a father who was never really around. Don't get me wrong I love both of them with all my heart but I never truly felt like I was wanted."

I didn't even notice as he pulled me into the corner of the kitchen and wrapped his body around my mine as I cried my eyes out yet again. When I could talk again I took a deep breath before I went on

"Even after Alice, left I felt guilty over the feelings I felt for you. I hide from you because a part of me believed that you were too good for me and that I was nothing but second hand goods. Peter, was easy to accept because he didn't know the old me. The pre-breakdown me. With him, he loved me for who I am now, despite everything and then every time you started something you would suddenly stop, confirming my beliefs ."

J POV

I couldn't stop myself from attacking her lips after she explained why she felt the way she did. Letting her breath again I pulled back and rested my cheek on her head as I spoke to her.

"So all this jealousy, all this hatred I felt for our mate is all because you thought I couldn't love you? Oh Isabella, why did you hide this for so long? Why didn't you speak to me?"

"I couldn't. I didn't know how too. When you all left I had no one I could tell about any of it. Even when the pack tried to help I still couldn't tell them, after all, to them you were the enemy. I learnt to keep everything inside. That is why I shut you out, I didn't want you to feel how I do."

I shook my head as I pulled her even closer to my body. I could feel her shiver as her skin came in contact with mine having shredded both of our shirts in my fit of jealousy. I need to show her how much I loved her. Slowly I pulled us to the floor and started to kiss her face, first her eyelids, tasting her tears as I did, then her nose, both her cheeks and then her lips. I slowly flooded her with the all love I could muster as I kept repeating the word that she wasn't useless and I loved her. By the time I got to her collar bone I knew that we were no longer alone but for the time being Peter, could wait.

I needed to show my mate how much I loved her. By the time I finished removing her pants I was struggling to not let go and take her before she was turned. To try and calm these thoughts I started to kiss her feet, making my way slowly up to her centre before swapping legs and repeating the process. In doing this I found all her sensitive zones including the one at the back of her knees. In a way I was massaging my mate but with my mouth and tongue rather than with my fingers but that could wait. By the time I reached the piece of heaven my mate was making sounds as close to purring as a human could make.

Just as I got my first taste of her beautiful liquid I felt him brush his lips across the back of my neck as his hands mingled with Isabella's in my hair. Part of me wasn't ready for this but the second I felt him rip my trousers from my body I couldn't find myself to care as Isabella brought my attention back to her. I suddenly felt my head being torn away from my prize, letting out a low growl as Peter, licked the juices from around my mouth as he trust two fingers into Isabella before letting my head go with a smirk.

"Major, I've missed being in you. While you take your first taste of our young mate, I am going to take you."

Both Isabella, and I moaned out loud at his words before she pulled me back to my little piece of heaven just as Peter, pushed the two fingers covered in her essence inside of me. I let out a small growl causing Isabella, to arch her back as the vibrations rambled through her body. Fuck it was becoming harder and harder not to pull her body down and take her as Peter, slowly entered me. I felt as the Major came out and started to pick up the speed of my tongue as I pushed two fingers into her matching Peter's thrusts in both speed and firmness. I felt Isabella start to shake as Peter,picked up his movements pushing me to the edge. I let out a feral growl as we all came at the same time. Part of me was slightly embarrassed that I came all over Isabella's leg but the monster in me saw it as the fact that we had just marked her us ours. I continued to lick Isabella clean of all her juices as her body continued to come down from her climax. I suddenly found myself pushed to the floor by Peter, before he knelt next door to Isabella and started to lick her leg clean of my essence. I took in an unneeded deep breath before pulling a still shaking Isabella into my side and licking her forehead letting out a strangled grown at her taste.

"I take it that you two have worked out you issues?"  
Isabella, turned her head and looked me in the eyes before slowly nodding her head but there seemed to be some uncertainty in there.

"Isabella, I love you with every inch of my being. There will be times that I am going to act like a jealous prick, but I will all ways love you."

B POV

I couldn't help but feel a little hesitant of his words. Edward had claimed to love me and now look what was happening. He was killing innocent young girls because of it. I was suddenly pressed between my two still very naked mates as Peter rained kisses down my neck as I watched the Major come out again. I couldn't help but notice he spent more and more time out now we were mated than before.

"Isabella, listen to me and listen well, I am NOT that _boy_. I mean it when I say I love you. Now relax and remember what we spoke about earlier about communication."

I sighed before burying my head into his shoulder as Peter continued to kiss his way down my back. Keeping my face buried I took a deep breath and asked the one question I was worried about

"Why does the Major keep coming out? Is it because I have done something wrong?"

Before I realised it I was straddling the Major, as he held my face in his hands. I couldn't stop myself from blushing as I felt his manhood rest against me, that was soon pushed to the background of my thoughts as the Major hissed out at me

"You have done nothing WRONG Isabella. I am always Jasper, the major aspect of my personality is the monster in me, wanting, needing to claim you as my mate. Ever since that day you turned up on our doorstep in tears I have found it harder and harder to control myself. Add the amount of time we have spent together and the fact that the mating bond between us all is becoming stronger..."

I looked up and gave him a small smile in understanding

"Why don't you change me then?"

I was suddenly in the middle of a P&J sandwich as Peter wrapped himself round my back causing me to let out a low moan earning two growls off my mates. It was Peter, that actually answered my question

"We wanted to get you to Texas first. Get settled in and do it in comfort but it looks like that isn't going to be happening."

I shivered as I felt both of them run their teeth down my throat before lightly nibbling over the main arteries causing me to buckle my hips. The growl that left Jasper mouth caused me to whimper as I felt my thighs become even stickier.

R POV

I made it just in time to pull my sister out from between her two mates before they took her there and then on the kitchen floor. It was bad enough that we all knew that Jasper had finally indulged and at least tasted her, but I wasn't about to let her first time be on the kitchen floor. I was damned if at least one of us Cullen women enjoyed their first time. I shivered as I felt the walls rattle as both Jasper and Peter roared out their frustration.

I slammed the door to their bedroom before leaning against it before yelling

"You can have her back once you have all calmed down. It will be snowing in hell the day I let you take my baby sisters innocence away in a kitchen. I've shoved a change of clothes for both of you in my room go and get dressed. Dad just got off the phone with Aro."

I stayed leaning against the door before turning to my sister who was still sitting on the bed naked where I had thrown her earlier.

"I know you hate me right now but in the long run you'll be thanking me. Now please go and get dressed, Dad really needs to talk to us."

I watched as she nodded her head and walked towards the closet coming out three minutes later in a pair of cut off denim shorts and what smelt like another one of Jasper's shirts which she had tied up at the bottom and left the top two buttons undone showing off as much skin as possible without looking cheap. I also couldnt help but notice she wasn't wearing a bra and something told me she had forgone underwear as well. She winked at me causing me to shake my head at her before opening the door. I wasn't surprised to find both the Major and his Captain waiting outside, nor the warning growl the both gave me before pulling my sister back into their hold.

"I know I did a bad thing, but really, the kitchen floor! I thought you both had more class than that? Any way family meeting"

I rolled my eyes as they both growled at me again before I shimmied down the hall and back outside where Emmett pulled me into his arms inspecting me for any form of damage. I slapped his hands away indicating I was fine just as Jasper, with Isabella in his arms, came out followed by Peter, who let out a small growl before settling back into their little nest. Rolling my eyes I allowed Em to drag me back to our seats before Dad started to talk.

"Okay first thing first, Lucas, Jonathan, may I introduce you to Isabella, my daughter and Jasper and Peter's mate."

I watched as my sister started to fidget under the twins gaze before Jasper, let out a low growl causing them to mutter out apologies before turning their looks else wear.

"Right, I just got off the phone with Aro, Edward is still managing to avoid being caught but Demetri and Alec have been close a couple of times. Victoria, for the time being is being carefully watched by Jane and Caius. It seems Isabella has won over both of their hearts much to Aro's amusement. Now we are all together again Esme and I would like to remain as a family group. I know Jasper and Peter are taking Isabella down to their safe house and I was hoping that they wouldn't mind us joining them. We have a house nearby that the Volturi are currently fortifying for us. We will be close enough that if needed we can protect Isabella, but far enough away not to encroach in the new mating between them all."

I watched as Jasper and Peter had a silent conversation over my sister's head causing her to roll her eyes at me before poking Peter and glaring at him. I knew how much it annoyed her when she was left out of a conversation especially when it involved her, in fact I'm surprised Jasper didn't remember what happened last time. If the look the rest of the family shot Jasper, wasn't so serious I would have started to laugh as he carefully explained that they were discussing security and whether or not it would just be easier to house the whole family on Whitlock land rather than Volturi.

I could understand what they were saying because really who would want the Volturi hovering around the place but as Aro, still saw Carlisle as being one of them it might not be that easy. It was Esme that ended up interrupting them.

"I am not having my family separated. Plus soon we will have three new borns on our hands..."

"Well that won't be a problem Mrs Cullen, I'll be coming with you. Rachael, said she'll come down and move in. She muttered something about it being time. You know what she is like."

I had to cover my ears as my sister screamed before jumping up and running into Benjamin's open arms. Those two had slowly become best friends over the last few days to the point he had replaced the missing bit of her heart and from the look Alice was throwing her way something told me that I was right.

I watched as Angela, slowly made her way over to the two of them with Ben following her. Those two screamed mates even in their human lives, I could see Ben being as bad as Jasper and Peter when it comes to them being changed. I couldn't stop myself from laughing as Angela, stopped in front of Benjamin, gave him the once over before talking

"You hurt my sister and I will make you wish you had stayed human. She's been hurt enough and I am not going to sit by and watch her fall apart again. Do I make myself clear?"

Benjamin, looked at her before releasing Bells, and drawing Angela into a hug causing Ben to growl at him. I don't think I've ever seen Benjamin look at scared at he did just then. The tension was suddenly broken when Bells started to giggle causing Ben to glare at her which just started her off again.

P POV

It's somewhat embarrassing when just hearing our mate giggling causes both of to purr loudly, the only thing that made it worse was the fact the whole family where there to witness it. The Major, looked like he was on cloud nine and by the way he suddenly swooped our mate up into his arms caused her to giggle even more made the tension that had been in all our lives since the first day _he _returned, finally leave. I knew no matter what happened when we actually got to Texas the whole family would be joining us for the last leg of the journey.

"I have one little question, how are you planning on getting us all down to Texas plus all our cars and personal items?"

Esme, turned and looked at me before biting her bottom lip, a habit she had picked up from my mate, before she answered.

"Well I did some research and well there is a train line that runs from nearby to within a few miles of the house down there."

I couldn't stop myself from blinking as the Cullen children all started to laugh as Carlisle was suddenly bouncing up and down like a little child. I turned to look at the Major who could only shake his head as he was suddenly trying to control the mixture of feelings he was going through.

Our mate was the first to calm down and wrapped her arms round the Major's waist causing him to purr at whatever feelings she was sending him. Once everyone was somewhat back to normal again, Isabella informed me of Carlisle's fascination with old steam trains. In fact Carlisle, back in their hayday, was heavily involved in their construction, he was also one of the first people on the Orient Express.

An hour later, we were all packed and were making our way to the train. I had to admit that even I was a little excited about this. I've never been on a steam train before having gone through my change and then the Southern War meaning I never got to go on one before they became almost obsolete. Our mate was currently having a whispered conversation with Angela, about what I still didn't even know. For two human's they sure did know how to wind up a bunch of vampires from the looks the rest of the family and Benjamin were sending them. By the time Esme and Carlisle arrived, the Major had our mate wrapped up in his arms as he kept shooting daggers at a sniggering Angela.

The next 24 hours were going to be fun especially for me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Surprise. No honestly I have been trying to write this chapter for the last six months and it's been a pain in the ass. Also just letting you all know I am finally writing OUAV the novel. It's called Blood in the Veins and it's taking up a fair bit of my time. **

**Oh and I don't own, I just play**

B POV

It had only been twenty four hours but I was already wishing that it was still just Peter, Jasper and me. I loved my family I really did but being locked up with so many vampires in such a small space was driving me nuts. Okay so a twelve car train wasn't that small but when all but three people could hear every little sound it gets a bit claustrophobic.

I managed to sneak away for a few minutes, to the last cabin, and out the door. I closed my eyes and sank onto the metal floor, listen to the sound of the train rocking back and forwards as it went through the country side to its final destination. I heard the door opening before I felt her sink to the floor next to me, placing her head on my shoulder. I didn't even need to open my eyes to know who it was.

"Hey Angela. How did you know where I was?"

"Something told me you would need fresh air. I can't say I blame you. Ben of course is having a field day learning everything there is to know about what the future holds."

I nodded my head before leaning it against hers. Angela was my own personal angel and rock. She kept me grounded with all the madness of the last few days.

"Alice doesn't like Benjamin or me by the way. She's got it in her mind that we have taken you away from her."

I couldn't stop the snort that left my mouth even though it wasn't lady like. Alice was once my best friend, but now Angela and Benjamin had taken that spot. They were there when I needed them the most and didn't push me to be someone I wasn't.

"Yeah, well you know that isn't true. I still haven't thanked you for everything you have done for me, then and now. You're the only one who stood by me when they left me even though you didn't know the whole story. Then you did it again when he left for the second time, then her. You have been my rock, my best friend and now sister. I really can't thank you enough."

I hadn't realised I had started to cry until Angela, pulled me into her arms and cried right along with me telling me she felt the same way. I had no idea how long we sat there wrapped up in each other's arms before we were carefully pulled apart. I found myself wrapped up in between my two mates as Angela, was wrapped up in Ben's and much to my surprise Benjamin's arms. It was Peter, that broke the almost silence

"You two really are close aren't you?"

I nodded my head as Angela, held her hand out for me to take. I wiggled mine out of Peter's so I could take it in one of mine. It was nice to have another human who was going through this with me and understood the whole story. For a few moments the only sound was the train before Jasper's soft voice filled the air

"Will you tell us what happened during that period, Angela? Isabella won't tell us."

I stared up at Jasper, who stared right back as his eyes slowly turned black. He let out a small growl as I let out a small whimper and I felt Peter tighten his hold on me as Angela nodded her head. We made our way back inside and into the cabin Jasper, Peter and I shared. Jasper pulled me into his lap in one of the large chairs as Peter, leaned against the door with his arms crossed. I watched as Benjamin, lifted Angela onto the high bed before doing the same to Ben, before hoping up so Angela was in the middle.

**Angela POV**

I made myself at home in between Ben and Benjamin. I couldn't help but giggle at that before I stopped, remembering why we were here. I looked up at Bella, who gave me a weak smile before hiding her face into Jasper's shoulder. I knew this was going to painful for her to have to relive, but they had a right to know how broken she was and in a way still is. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes hoping to get it over and done with quickly so Bella could grieve in private.

"I can't tell you what the trigger was but I guess you already know that bit. All I could tell is what happened the next day. It was like her very soul had been sucked from her body. The sparkle that I had come to know in her eyes was gone. Her skin was sallow; her hair didn't shine any more. She was there in person but not in spirit. Her body was there but that was it. As time went on it didn't get any better. I once overheard Charlie, talking to my father about her having nightmares and her screaming the house down and how lost he felt."

I was suddenly pulled behind Benjamin and into Ben's arms just as the walls shook from a feral roar. I noticed that Bella was hidden behind both the Major and the Captain causing me to wonder who it was that made the noise. I jumped as the door was suddenly ripped off its hinges and a furious Carlisle, stormed into the room before pulling Bella away from Jasper and Peter and into his arms. I could tell that they both wanted to pull her away from him but something deep down told me that as her new father he needed to do this.

"I hate knowing we hurt you that much. I hate the very thought that your spirit was destroyed by what we did. As much as I want to blame Edward for the pain I know that we caused part of it. No, I caused part of it. I am the leader of this family, I could, no should have fought for you. I was blinded by my own weakness and allowed him to talk me into agreeing with him. I thought you were his true mate, after so much time alone I was certain of it. Even Alice, agreed saying that you were."

A part of me felt sorry for Carlisle, I could see it in his eyes how much he blamed himself for not only what happened when they all left the first time, but what Edward was doing now to those poor girls. I couldn't help but say something.

"This isn't your fault Dr. Cullen, it's Edward's. He is the one out their killing all those girls; he is the one who left Bella, yet again. He is the one that has fucked this family over so many times it's not funny."

I hadn't realised I was yelling until Benjamin, put his hand over my mouth and told me to take a deep breath and calm down. I looked up at Bella, who had buried her face in to Carlisle's chest and was laughing so hard I could tell she was having a hard time breathing.

**B POV**

I couldn't believe my ears. Angela, not only yelled at Carlisle, but she actually swore yet again. I had never heard her ever swear before she joined this family and it was funny as all hell that it was always when she was yelling at one of the males of the family.

I soon found myself unable to breathe and sandwiched between Jasper and the man I had come to see as my father as Jasper filled me with his gift and my father told me to take deep, shallow breaths.

I soon calmed down enough that Jasper withdrew his gift, but didn't move from his spot behind me so I was still pressed against Carlisle's chest. A large part of me wanted to move but I felt somewhat safe knowing that I was somewhat in my father's arms. Before I could stop myself I wrapped my arms around Carlisle and started to cry. I faintly heard Jasper, suggest that everyone should leave us in peace as I mourned my past.

I never truly experienced this type of love from either of my maternal parents. Renee treated me more like a friend and Charlie well he never knew what to do with me. I felt a second pair of smaller arms wrap around me that I knew belonged to Esme. Being here in their arms started to heal a part of me I never thought was actually broken.

I couldn't help but let out a watery laugh as Carlisle pulled back so he could wipe my face with a white hankie that he always carried in his pocket.

"It wasn't Edward leaving that hurt the most, it was the fact I lost the only family I had ever known. Even Rose who I thought hated me. I don't blame either of you for what happened, you two were being parents. I do, however, blame Edward."

I suddenly felt a lot lighter saying those words to the two people who are now my parents. I was suddenly pulled out of my parents' arms and into those of my two mates. Looking up into Jasper's eyes I remembered what he said back that day in the kitchen.

"I am breakable, both physically and mentally. Edward broke me that much a part of me died. He changed who I was as a person. When he left, it was just another part of his plan. What he didn't plan on was the wolves and Angela. They brought me back out of my funk and helped me find myself again. When you all came back I got my family back, but there was a part of me that I didn't realise was broken still until now."

He looked down at me frowning as I placed his hand over my still beating heart.

"Renee drove it into my head as a child that there was no such thing as true love and don't get me started on the whole marriage thing. Charlie wasn't much better. Neither of them ever treated me as their child. I didn't know what parents were supposed to do until Carlisle and Esme entered my life. They showed me what love truly felt like."

I closed my eyes and sank further into his embrace as everything I had been worried about spilled from my lips. The more I talked the more relaxed and free I felt.

J POV

I felt the moment my mate fell asleep in my arms half way through a sentence. For the first time since I held her in my arms I felt that she was truly free of her burden.

"We are going to have to take things slow with her Major."

I glared at Peter before nodding my head as I saw the pain in his eyes. Our mate had never known what true love actually was, not from her parents and certainly not from Edward. It was going to be a long journey for all of us. I lifted her up into my arms before laying her in the bed as Esme flapped over her making sure she was going to be warm and safe enough.

Carlisle nodded towards the door indicating that he wanted to speak to us away from our sleeping mate. I didn't want to leave her after such a big break through

"Go speak to Carlisle, Jasper. I will watch over my daughter until you return."

I nodded towards her before bending over and placing a gentle kiss on both her forehead as well as my mates causing Esme to give me a shy smile.

The moment the door closed behind us I turned round and leaned against Peter trying not to full apart. I shivered as I felt his arms wrap around me and he started to purr, trying to bring me comfort. A large part of me wanted to crawl inside of him and stay there.

"Later Jasper. Let's go and deal with your family and then I promise you I will let you have your way with me. If we're lucky maybe Isabella will watch."

I let out a snarl before yanking his mouth to mine in a searing kiss. I licked his bottom lip causing him to let out a small moan. I slipped my tongue into his mouth savouring his taste as our tongues started to battle with one another. Just as I was losing control I was brought back to the situation at hand by someone clearing their throat. I turned around ready to kill whomever it was that had interrupted me from my mate only to stop as Angela stood there with her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

"As hot as watching you two make out is your family is waiting for you."

As she turned round I heard her mutter how lucky our mate was causing me to smile as Peter cracked up laughing before taking my hand in his and pulling me after her.

The moment we entered what was the dining car I was hit with a mixture of pain and self loathing from my family. I wasn't surprised that Benjamin had made himself at home and was looking slightly pissed off.

"I swear there are some humans in this world that shouldn't be allowed to have children. I love Isabella like a sister but her parents need to be shot."

I was a little surprised when Rose actually spoke up

"It was mainly Renee's fault. Charlie never really got to spend time with her while she was growing up so when she finally moved in with him, he didn't really know her. Add the fact she is his teenage daughter and his whole anti dating thing is kind of easy to understand. I am sure Carlisle feels the same way even though he knows both Jasper and Peter are her mates."

I could help but smile as Carlisle choose that moment to look at the ceiling like he didn't know what she was going on about. What pushed us all over the edge was Emmett's comment

"Hell it's not just Isabella any more. I have two human sisters that need to be locked up and kept away from boys. If I had my way neither of them would be allowed near any male unless he was a eunuch."

A pillow suddenly went flying through the air hitting him right in the face as Angela muttered something about him not touching Ben and having plans for him. This of course started the whole being put in separate rooms argument and how if that was the case Emmett and Rose had to be in separate rooms as well then. I had no idea how long they fought for before Carlisle stepped in and told them to shut up, causing Angela to crack up laughing.

"Okay enough children. I am going to make this quick because you are giving me a headache. The next few days are going to be hard for Bella. Even though she has started to heal she has a long way to go. I know some of you are going to want to look after her but as much as I am going to hate saying this you must leave it up to Jasper and Peter. As her mates this is part of their bonding time."

As he said this he keep his eyes on Emmett who rolled his eyes before interrupting him

"Okay I get it. Don't interfere with mating bonding time. How much longer until we get to home base?"

I knew the reason he was asking because I felt it to. Being locked up in a train was almost suffocating and I wanted to stretch my legs as it were.

"We have another day. I know you are all feeling a little cramped as it where and we plan on stopping the train in an hour so those of you that need to, can hunt. Angela, Ben and Bella will be staying on board. Esme and I will be staying close until Peter, Jasper and Benjamin return. We will stay here tonight."

I nodded my head before getting a wave of lust from Peter causing me to let out a small growl in response.

"Right as no one seems to be able to actually focus I will call this meeting to an end. Just remember give her time and space."

We all nodded our heads before I pulled Peter out of the room without a second thought. I was finding it hard not to just jump Peter in the passageway as I watched the muscle in his ass clench with every step he made. He pulled us into our room before nodding to Esme.

"We can look after our mate from here Esme."

I could tell that my gift was getting out of control by the way Esme's eyes turned from a light amber colour to black within a second before running out of the cabin slamming the door behind her as she went. Before I could stop myself I shoved Peter, against the wall not bothering to be quiet. If our mate woke up then she would get a free show. If she wanted to join us even better.

I wrapped my hand through his hair pulling his head back so I could lick and nibble my way across his jaw causing him to let out a sensual growl in response. I kissed my way up to his ear before pulling it into my mouth and biting down on it enough to draw a small amount of venom.

"You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right here and now but I have a better idea..."

Before I could actually tell him what I had planed the brakes of the train squealed against the track before the train suddenly stopped throwing our mate out of her bed. I managed to catch her before she hit the floor just as Peter let out a growl and the door to our cabin was thrown open. A worried looking Benjamin stormed in before slamming the door behind him.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you Major but you need to snap out of it right now. Carlisle almost ran us off the track because Esme jumped him, Emmett didn't even wait for the train to actually stop before he pulled his mate off the train and don't get me started on Angela and Ben."

P POV

I stood there grinning as Benjamin continued to ramble at the Major. I looked down and straight into the sparkling eyes of our now awake mate. I couldn't help but let out a low growl as her tongue poked out from between her lips. As I watched she licked her lips in the most sexual way before she winked at me.

Without thinking about what I was doing I knelt on the floor so I was level with her head, hanging over the Major's arm and covered her mouth with my own. At first I was gentle, but then she nipped my top lip and caused me to lose control. It reminded me of the scene from the Spiderman movies but it was a lot hotter and my mate was allowing me to take control of the kiss. I had no idea how long she laid within the Major's arms and allowed me to kiss her before I could tell that she was no longer breathing as she should be. Pulling back I couldn't stop the purr that left my mouth as I noticed that at some point Benjamin had left and the Major had joined the party.

Our mates top had been torn open and the Major had been playing with her breast through her bra. One of these days I must convince her not to wear one or any underwear at that, really she didn't need to. I sat up some more so I could lean over her before running my tongue between her perky breasts causing her to let out a meowing sound as the Major smirked down at me.

"Before we were so rudely interrupted I was going to tell you that there is going to be a change of plans. We are taking our beautiful mate here hunting with us again. Then we are going to give her a little show."

I found myself smiling up at my male mate and couldn't help but let out a low whimper as he filled me with lust as his eyes told me he wanted to be the one in charge this time. It had been a long time since he had pulled this card and I was looking forward to playing along.

I slowly stood up keeping my head bowed in submission as the Major changed the hold he had on our mate. I followed him out of the door keeping behind him with my head bent. I have no idea how long we walked before Jasper suddenly put our mate down.

"You will stay here and not move a muscle unless it's necessary, Peter will staying with you."

I suddenly found my pants tighten across my groin area as I worked out what he was planning on doing. It had been a while since the Major had caught my meal for me and feed me. It was all ways a prelude to some of the hottest sex I had ever had.

I stood there and watched as the Major brutally kissed our mate before doing the same to me. I couldn't stop the growl that left my mouth as the mixed scent of both my mates touched my senses, causing the Major to pull away from me before he snarled in my face.

"Don't push your luck my mate. Now watch Isabella like a hawk or before I fuck the living day lights out of you I will take you across my knee and spank the living daylights out of you."

I let out a whimper before nodding my head. I pulled Isabella into my arms before I moved us so we where off the ground.

"Please stay as still as possible, I don't want you getting hurt in anyway. Plus darling you will love watching the Major take control of me. I know that you have wanted to watch us since that very first day and what happened in the kitchen the other day turned you on more than you wish to admit even to yourself."

I nuzzled my nose in her neck as her arousal filled the air around us. I had to stay quiet or else the Major would punish me if I distracted him for his hunt. I lost track of time once again as I sat there holding my mate and playing with her hair, it wasn't a loud crashing sound filled the air did I pay attention to what was happening below us. I watched as large cat suddenly appeared in the clearing below us sniffing the air. I watched in horror as it raised its head and looked straight up at my mate. Before I could so much as blink the Major suddenly appeared and jumped on its back before snapping it's neck.

"It's safe to bring her down Peter. I want her to watch how well I look after my mates. Isabella, I want you to come here and watch."

I jumped down carefully before moving her so she was standing directly where the Major had point before bowing my head once again. I suddenly found myself being pulled down so I was knelt beside the Major as he bite into cat before pulling away and grabbing the back of head. I tilted my head back as I let him feed me; soon the smell of blood was drowned out by the mixture of all three of our arousals. The moment the cat was drained I found myself being pushed to the ground as the Major straddled my waist, as he ripped my shirt from my chest.

"Isn't our mate breath taking Isabella? Now I want you to watch everything I do to him, and how he behaves because very soon you will be in this exact potion however you will be submissive to both of us. If you are a good girl I just might let Peter, solve your little problem."

I let out a growl at the very thought about having Isabella in anyway causing the Major to slap me across the face bring me back to him.

"None of this is about you Peter remember that. Yes I will allow you pleasure but in the long run this about our young mate and showing her the pleasure we can bring her, even when we are not touching her."

I nodded my head before lowing my eyes. I was a little shocked when a second later the Major lightly kissed my lips before kissing his way across my face so he could nuzzled my ear.

"Don't be upset my beloved mate. I love you now as much as I did when we fought together in the wars. Our other mate needs to see this. She needs to see the pecking order."

I turned my head before capturing his lips with my own. What had started as an act of dominance has now turned into something different. I still let the Major take control but things where a lot more sedate. By the time we were both naked my whole body was tingling waiting for him. He turned me over so I was bent over our meal before he pushed his way into me slowly. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming out. I suddenly felt a warm hand on my back causing my muscles to relax. The moment the Major was fully inside of me I tilted my head back and came face to face with my Isabella.

"You have no idea how beautiful you two look joined like that. The way you two are so gentle with each other and yet at the same time there is all ways that consent fight between the two of you to dominate each other."

I let out a low moan as the Major started to move in and out of me as Isabella kept talking to me. Tell me how much she wished she could be in the middle of us, how sorry she was for not trusting us with the truth before today and how she understood what the Major was doing to both of us.

Before I knew what she was doing she moved so she could capture my lips as the Major started to move faster, I soon myself unable to control myself any longer and for I knew what I was doing I had pulled Isabella across our meal and tore her clothes from her body before lowing my head so I could suckle on her breast as the Major let out a loud growl as he suddenly pulled my hips flushed with his as he emptied himself into me.

As he pulled out I move so I was hovering over our mate as I suddenly had the need to mark her. I let out a growl as I felt her warm hand reach down to my throbbing member and lightly run her fingers over it in fascination. Before I could stop myself I lost what little control I had and marked our mate. What surprised me the most however was when the Major pulled me aside and suddenly started to lick her clean.

R POV

I was a little worried for my younger sister. The Major and his Captain had taken her for all most four hours now. I understood the need to mate having gone through it with my Emmy but Bells was still human. What happens if they hurt her by accident or worse they got her pregnant. I all ways wanted children sure but I had seen what could happen to a human who had been carried a vampire child. It was horrible and in the end both landed up dying anyway.

I felt my Emmy's strong arms wrap round my waist as he lowered his head to rest on my shoulder.

"She will be fine Rosie. You know that neither Jasper nor Peter will ever hurt her. Today has been hard on all of them; they need this time to bond together properly even if I don't like it. It's bad enough walking in on Angela and Ben."

I couldn't stop myself from letting a smile cross my face at look of horror on my mates face as we walked in on Ben going down on Angela. My Emmy went into full big brother mode before he grabbed Ben and pulled him out of the room. I told Angela, that Ben was getting the talk from both Carlisle and Emmy.

I was brought back to my surroundings by Esme and Carlisle who appeared next to us both with looks of concern on their faces. Benjamin, Angela and a still blushing Ben joined us soon after.

"Do you think we should go and look for them? I mean it's getting dark and with Edward being out and about still, as well as Victoria."

I turned and took Angela's hand in mine and lightly squeezed it. I was happy to have another sister in this girl. Alice and I neither got along. I didn't trust her gift in the slightest. After all the future was subjective and it often involved more than one person. Shaking my head I suddenly turned to the east and smiled as I heard a strong heart beat followed by the voice I wanted to hear the most.

"What is it with you two and destroying my clothing? I know you two don't seem to mind walking around with no clothes on but I am still human and I am still subjected to the elements."

I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face as Esme rushed back into the train and returned with a handful of warm clothing for Bella. I went to take them from her only to be stopped by Angela who grabbed them before marching off in the direction we were all looking. A few moment later I heard two growls followed by Angela telling them to both shut up as Bella's giggle filled the air.

Yes Angela was different becoming a part of our ever increasing family. I didn't know what the future held for us but for now we were at peace.


End file.
